The Second Chance
by suzume saezuri
Summary: CHAP 10 is Up! Apakah kesalahan Donghae dimasa lalu? dan bagaimanakah keadaan uri Hyukkie? langsung baca aja ne it's Sho-ai/BL, HaeHyuk. Gomawo :)
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Meupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk And SiBum

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Chapter : 1

Normal POV ~

Di hari Senin yang cerah adalah awal semua manusia memulai aktivitasnya kembali setelah menikmati weekend. Begitu pula dengan dua namja manis yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan disebabkan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Kibum, aku sudah capek berdiri terus,apalagi dengan tatapan orang-orang penasaran itu" dengus seorang namja berambut merah kecoklatan yang membungkukkan badannya dan memukul-mukuli kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Tenang saja hukuman kita akan selesai kurang dari 7 menit kok, padahal kita cuma disuruh berdiri aja lho Hyuk? Masa' sih udah capek?" jawab orang yang tadi di panggil dengan Kibum yang sedang menatap jam tangannya yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya, kita memang cuma berdiri aja, tapi kita udah berdiri selama 1 jam lebih lho? Tapi kenapa dari tadi kau nggak mengeluh?" namja tersebut memandang Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

"Hyukkie, kalau kau melakukan pelanggaran kau harus menerima hukuman dengan rasa sabar, arraseo?" ucap Kibum yang masih fokus dengan jam tangannya.

'Apanya yang sabar? Dari tadi dia ngeliat jam tangannya terus menunggu hukuman selesai. Dasar sok sabar' batin Eunhyuk yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, kenapa kau membungkukkan badanmu? Bukankah kau di hukum untuk berdiri bukan membungkuk heh?" Tanya namja tampan berambut brunette itu.

Eunhyuk yang merasa ada yang sedang berbicara padanya segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ketika tahu yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Lee Donghae ketua penegak kedisiplinan. Orang yang banyak dikagumi oleh kaum yeoja maupun namja, dan Eunhyuk adalah salah satu namja yang mengaguminya, karena ketampanan yang dipancarkan olehnya.

"Ya, aku berbicara padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Eunhyuk

"Ah,n- ne, aku baik-baik saja kok"

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan seksama, 'siapa namja ini? Aku tak pernah melihat dia masuk ruanganku' Batin Donghae. Dia ingat kalau ada Kibum siswa yang menjadi sering telat akhir-akhir ini di bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ya, Kibum, kalau telat jangan ngajak orang lain. Lalu kenapa kau telat lagi?" Donghae yang semula berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk kini berbalik menghadap Kibum.

Kibum bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, malah asyik memandangi jamnya dan mengacuhkan Donghae. Dongahe yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kibum, kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu terlambat? Apa baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya terlambat dan hukumannya heh?" ejek Donghae.

" Lee Hyukjae imnida, panggil Eunhyuk aja. Ne, aku memang baru pertama merasakan yang namanya terlambat dan hukumannya yang terasa berat"

"Lee Hyukjae ya, Lee Hyukjae..." gumam Donghae sambil berfikir keras.

"LEE HYUKJAE..." teriak Donghae tiba-tiba yang membuat Kibum dan Eunhyuk kaget.

"K-k-kenapa meneriakkan namaku? Apa aku bertindak salah di sekolah?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan gugup karena masih shock namanya di teriakkan oleh seorang Lee Donghae.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau seorang yang sangat mematuhi peraturan. Tapi kenapa hari ini kau telat?" lanjut Donghae yang sudah sadar atas teriakkannya. Tapi entah mengapa ada yang masih mengganjal dengan nama Lee Hyukjae di hatinya.

Eunhyuk yang menerima pujian dari seorang yang sangat di kaguminya itu hanya bisa berblushing ria dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-a-aku baru pulang dari rumah noonaku yang bekerja di Jeju. T-tadinya aku hampir nggak pergi sekolah, tapi Kibum menjemputku. Jadi aku ke sekolah jam 07.30 lebih mengingat aku tadi sampai rumah jam 06.45" Eunhyuk hanya bisa berterus terang pada Donghae.

"Ne, arraseo. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas kalian" ucap Donghae yang mulai meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Kajja Kibum, kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak Eunhyuk yang menyeret paksa tangan Kibum.

Mereka masih berjalan melewati koridor sekolah mengingat kelas mereka agak jauh dari lapangan. Dan tak di sangka mereka berpapasan dengan seorang ketua OSIS yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon yang melihat masih ada siswa yang berkeliaran langsung menghentikan langkah kedua namja tersebut dan segera menanyainya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di saat jam pelajaran dimulai?" Siwon mengamati wajah keduanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tadi kami berangkat kesiangan, jadinya terlambat dan di hukum oleh ketua penegak kedisiplinan" ucap Kibum dengan memandangi wajah sang ketua OSIS. Eunhyuk hanya melirik ke arah Kibum yang masih memandangi Siwon.

'Mungkinkah Kibum menyukai Siwon hyung? Makanya dia sering terlambat sekolah hanya agar bertemu dengan Siwon hyung? Dan tadi dia sangat fokus dengan jam tangannya, apa dia sampai hafal, jam berapa Siwon hyung melewati koridor?' Batin Eunhyuk sok tahu sekaligus shock, nanti ku goda aja Kibum' lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Oh, begitu, lain kali jangan di ulang lagi ya" Ujar Siwon yang langung meneruskan perjalanannya ke kantor OSIS.

**Siwon POV ~**

Sepertinya aku kenal dengan namja bersurai hitam, tapi di mana? Ah sudahlah lupakan. Oh ya, tadi diakan di hukum Donghae, mungkin aja dia tahu.

**Siwon POV End**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

"Kibum..., apa alasanmu terlambat setiap hari? Bukankah kau dulu anak yang lumayan rajin?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih menyusuri koridor sekolah. Yang di tanya malah memperhatikan jamnya dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

'Mungkin, dia tidak hafal jam berapa Siwon hyung lewat koridor. Lihat saja, dia masih suka melihat jam tangannya dari pada menjawab pertanyaanku seakan-akan jam tangannya mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik'

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka, segera dibukanya pintu tersebut oleh Eunhyuk.

"Cklek"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum langsung di tatap selruh siswa yang berada di kelas dan juga oleh seongsaenim karena menimbulkan suara yang nyaring walaupun hanya suara pintu yang terbuka.

"YA,EUNHYUK,KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT?" teriak sang seongsaenim marah.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah noonaku yang bekerja di Jeju. Tadinya aku hampir nggak pergi sekolah, tapi Kibum menjemputku. Jadi aku ke sekolah jam 07.30 lebih mengingat aku tadi sampai rumah jam 06.45" jawaban yang sama atas pertanyaan sama membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah kali ini Eunhyuk tak merasa gugup.

"Ya sudah sana duduk" Perintah seongsaenim yang langsung meneruskan pelajaran yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Eunhyuk segera menuju tempat duduknya di samping Kibum yang sudah duduk dari tadi ketika Eunhyuk di tanyai oleh seongsaenimnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ucap Eunhyuk yang mengambil buku catatannya.

"Pertanyaan apa" jawab Kibum yang tak memperhatikan orang yang mengajak ngomong, Kibum hanya menatap jendela yang berada di sampingnya mengingat mereka duduk di pojok paling belakang, jadi kalaupun mereka sedang mengobrol tak akan ketahuan oleh seongsaenim.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu, aku tahu lho..." Ucap Eunhyuk yang tak di selesakannya. Lalu membisikkannya di telinga Kibum.

"Kau sukakan dengan Siwon hyung"

Eunhyuk langsung melihat kedua pipi Kibum yang awalnya seputih susu kini memunculkan rona pink yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"K-k-kata s-siapa kalau aku suka Siwon hyung. Balas Kibum yang tak mau orang lain tahu kalau dirinya itu memang suka Siwon.

"Kata kedua pipimu yang mengeluarkan semburat pink Kibum.." Eunhyuk hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Kibum yang salah tingkah.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat pink itu tanda seorang yang sedang menyukai orang lain?" ucap Kibum yang tak mau kalah dengan omongan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau rajin baca komik pasti tahu" Eunhyuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum dengan enteng mungkin karena Eunhyuk lagi konsentrasi dengan apa yang di ajarkan seongsaenimnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Donghae POV ~**

Lee Hyukjae, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku lupa dimana? Dia juga manis walaupun dia seorang namja.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Setelah pelajaran matematika, kini kelas XI A ganti pelajaran kimia. Donghae memasukkan buku Matematikanya dan mengeluarkan buku Kima. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh. Di pungutnya benda yang terjatuh tadi yang merupakan sebuah buku bersampul strawberry. Dilihatnya sampul buku tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pojok kiri atas buku tersebut. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di sana yang tak lain adalah sebuah nama.

"Lee Hyukjae" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Lee Hyukjae" ucapnya lagi sambil mengingat-ingat.

" LEE HYUKJAE" teriak Donghae yang langsung mendapat death glare dari semua siswa, mungkin karena Donghae duduk di bangku paling belakang, sehingga sang seongsaenim tak mendengarnya atau telinga seongsaenimnya itu yang bermasalah sehingga tak dapat mendengar teriakkanya.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya hanya memelototi Donghae yang cengar-cengir gaje. Dibukanya buku tersebut yang awalnya ragu membacanya karena dia belum minta izin terlebih dahulu pada sang pemiliknya. Tapi karena penasaran yang begitu besar Donghae hanya membuka dan membaca tulisan terakhir yang berjudul "Tentang Penulis" Donghae menyernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca buku tersebut yang bertulisakan : _Seandainya aku mati muda, ada banyak hal yang masih aku ingin kerjakan, salah satunya hanya mengisi buku ini dengan tanda tangan orang yang aku kagumi sejak pertama melihatnya, ya dia adalah Lee Donghae._

**Donghae POV ~**

Ya, kenapa anak ini berfikir bahwa dirinya akan mati muda? Apa dia sakit parah? Tapi ketika aku lihat dia di hukum dia masih sehat-sehat saja kok. Argh... dari pada susah-susah nanti ketika istirahat langsung kutanyakan langsung pada Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring, semula siswa yang wajahnya kusut berubah menjadi ceria ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, segera mereka pergi dari dalam kelas yang membosankan. Donghae pergi mau mengembalikan buku yang di ketahui adalah milik Eunhyuk. Siwon yang melihat Donghae menjauh darinya membuatnya ingat akan menanyakan siswa yang akhir-akhir ini terlambat.

"Hae.." panggil Siwon.

Donghae yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah sahabtanya.

"Ne, ada apa?" balas Donghae yang kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kau tahu namja yang akhir-akhir ini terlambat ke sekolah? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bareng Eunhyuk" tanya Siwon memainkan tangannya. Dongahe kaget ketika Siwon mengatakan kata Eunhyuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Donghae malah balik tanya.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor sekolah." Siwon melihat ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Donghae.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kutanyakan, aku itu tanya dari mana kau tahu Eunhyuk? Apalagi itu nama, nama akrab. Apa kau sangat dekat dengannya?" balas Donghae sedikit frustasi, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh..., bukankah Lee Hyukjae itu terkenal karena dia sangat rajin hingga tak pernah ke ruanganmu? Dia jugakan yang mendapatkan beasiswa berkat keahliannya menari" ujar Siwon santai

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tadi mau tanya apa?" Donghae yang kesal akan jawaban Siwon merasa keberatan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. "Kau tahu namja yang akhir-akhir ini terlambat ke sekolah? Yang tadi bersama Eunhyuk?"

"Tadi itu Kim Kibum teman Eunhyuk" jawab Donghae singkat

'Eh kenapa Siwon menanyakan tentang Kibum? Apa Siwon menaruh perasaan terhadap namja tersebut? Kalau begitu akan ku goda dia kekeke...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : Akhirnya... epep pertama saya dipublish juga \^.^/ Horeee **

**Readers : Huuu...# melemparkan tomat ke author.**

Donghae : wah asyik tuh ikutan ah..# Ngambil Tomat dan dilemparkan ke arah author

Author : Syuut #menagkap tomat-tomat yang berterbangan kearahnya# Jeongmal kamsahamnida readers dan Donghae oppa# membawa lari tomatnya

Donghae : Hwahahaha..., dasar author, gak bisa membedakan mana yang segar dan mana yang busuk.

Author :Hiyyeeee...# membuang tomat-tomat yang ada di keranjang awas aja kau oppa akan ku laporkan pada Hyukkie oppa.

Eunhyuk : ngapain lu thor bawa-bawa nama gue segala

Donghae : Bagus chagi..., berpihaklah padaku my honey...# meluk Hyukkie

Author : #Pundung di pojokan# Huhuhu... nggak ada yang mau berpihak padaku... T.T

Kibum :# mendekat ke arah author# Sudahlah mereka memang spesies aneh

Author :# meluk Kibum oppa

Siwon and readers : #nendang author ke ujung kulon.

Author : hueee...# melarikan diri dari badak bercula satu# Readers yang terhormat, tolong selamatkan saya dengan review kalian ya...

All Chara minus Kibum : kekekeke

Author : apa yang aku lakukan sehingga mendapatkan kesialan yang berlipat ini... T.T# jatuh ke sungai, ketika melarikan diri# dari pada nanti aku kena sial lagi, sampai ketemu di chap depan (itupun kalau yang review banyak) pai-pai # Melarikan diri dari buaya.

All Chara : daripada ngedengerin bacotan author, mendingan langsung review ya... pai-pai ^.^/

CONTINUE/DISCONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Meupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

**Preview** :

'Eh kenapa Siwon menanyakan tentang Kibum? Apa Siwon menaruh perasaan terhadap namja tersebut? Kalau begitu akan ku goda dia kekeke...

Chapter : 2

"Siwon..., mengapa kau menanyakan tentang Kibum?" goda Donghae

Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Donghae langsung menjawab dengan asal-asalan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin tahu? Aku cuma ingin mendata para siswa"

"Mendata? Benarkah hanya untuk mendata?" ujar Donghae yang masih betah menggoda Siwon yang membuatnya lupa kalau dia harus mengembalikan bukunya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku memang cuma mendata siapa saja tadi yang terlambat" Siwon lama-lama kesal dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya godaan Donghae.

"Nih, kalau nggak percaya" Siwon menyodorkan data siswa yang terlambat hari ini. Donghae yang melihat ada namanya Eunhyuk segera sadar kalau dia harus mengembalikan bukunya segera.

"Ma'af, nanti akan ku goda lagi, aku ada urusan penting dengan seseorang" Donghae melesat meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Huft..." Siwon menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Untung Donghae sudah pergi"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kibum... benarkah kau tak melihat bukuku yang bersampul strawberry itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrak-abrik laci meja dan juga tasnya.

"Ya, udah ku katakan berapa kali kalau aku memang nggak melihat ataupun meminjam bukumu itu, kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Memang buku itu berisi apa hingga kau mencarinya seperti itu?" Kibum merasa sudah muak dengan Eunhyuk

"Isinya cerita karanganku, lalu kalau aku nggak bertanya padamu, aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi?" Eunhyuk mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan asal.

Eunhyuk yang percaya omongan Kibum, langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar mencari rumput yang bergoyang.

"Ya, mau kau bawa kemana diriku ini heh? Kibum menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Katanya aku harus bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang? Makanya aku mengajakmu mencari rumput yang bergoyang itu" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya yang menurut para seme sangatlah manis.

"Dasar pabbo. Aku hanya menirukan lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi Indonesia" Kibum mendengus kesal atas ke-pabbo-an Eunhyuk dan meninggalkannya.

"Ya, Kibum... kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku..." Eunhyuk berjalan menyusul Kibum yang sudah melangkah jauh.

"Mau ke kantin. Aku lapar" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tanpa memandang ke belakang.

"Tunggu aku, aku juga sudah lapar"

"Terserah" ujar Kibum dingin

Kibum hanya memesan jus strawberry, sedangkan Eunhyuk memesan susu strawberry dan sebuah pisang yang menjadi menu favoritnya. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Segera Eunhyuk menenggak minuman yang di pesannya hingga tersisa setengahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dari belakang. Ketika Eunhyuk menoleh ke asal pemegang pundaknya. Eunhyuk malah memuncratkan minuman yang tadi masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Orang yang tadi menepuk pundak Eunhyuk segera menghindar dari semprotan Eunhyuk.

"Mi-mianhae.." Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya meminta ma'af kepada orang yang hampir terkena muncratannya, dia adalah Lee Donghae

"Terima kasih atas penyambutannya" sindir Donghae yang duduk di tempat Eunhyuk tadi duduk.

Eunhyuk hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta ma'af lagi. "Jeongmal mianhae"

"Hahaha..., tak apa, aku cuman bercanda duduklah" Dongahe menepuk-nepuk bangku di sampingnya. Eunhyuk hanya menuruti kemauan Dongahe.

"D-donghae hyung apa yang sedang hyung lakukan di sini?" Eunhyuk tak berani memandang orang yang sangat ia kagumi. Eunhyuk sangat berterima kasih karena bisa duduk bersanding dengan Donghae.

Kibum yang mulai kesal karena keberadaannya hilang begitu saja di hadapan dua orang itu, langsung menghabiskan pesanannya dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Dongahe sebelum menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka.

"kalau ke kantin ya, untuk mencari makanan atau minumankan?" Donghae merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Benar apa yang di katakan Donghae hyung, dasar pabbo. Dasar Eunhyuk pabbo' Eunhyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaannya yang sungguh konyol itu.

"Tapi kenapa hyung tidak memesan makanan ataupun minuman?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya. Donghae yang melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka itu hanya tersenyum menahan diri agar tak mencium namja di sampingnya itu dan mengembalikan buku yang dari tadi di cari Eunhyuk. Tanpa di duga Eunhyuk menarik buku itu dengan sangat cepat membuat orang yang memegang buku bersampul strawberry itu melongo menatap sikap Eunhyuk.

"Darimana hyung mendapatkan bukuku?" Eunhyuk merasa cemas mengingat isi "tentang penulis" itu.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. "Apa hyung sudah membaca isinya?"

"Aku menemukannya di lapangan kemarin, tapi aku lupa siapa pemiliknya, jadi ketika kau di hukum aku tidak langsung memberikannya padamu. Lalu kau tadi tanya apa aku sudah membaca bukumu? Jawabannya adalah ya, tapi aku hanya membaca di bab "tentang penulis" saja. Sebelumnya aku minta ma'af membaca bukumu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, tapi aku bingung dengan isi bab itu, kenapa kau bisa berfikir kalau kau akan mati muda?" Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan serius.

"Hyung tidak akan tahu kapan orang akan mati, jadi jangan berharap hidupmu masih panjang. Syukurilah apa yang sudah hyung miliki jangan mengeluh atas apa yang kau miliki hyung" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan ceramahnya.

Dan Donghae merasa takjub akan apa yang di katakan Eunhyuk. Perkataan Eunhyuk memang benar.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatmu Hyuk, sampai jumpa lagi" Dongahe beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk seorang diri.

"Terima kasih kembali, telah mengembalikan bukuku. Ne, sampai jumpa. Eunhyuk membalas lambaian tangan Dongahe.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

'Hwaaa perkataan macam apa tadi, kenapa aku malah menasihati orang yang lebih tua dariku? Dasar pabbo pabbo pabbo' rutukku dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Kalau dia sudah baca " tentang penulis" berarti kemungkinan yang ada dia juga membaca keinginanku yang aneh itu? Mungkin dia juga tertawa membacanya... memang dasar pabbo kau Eunhyuk.

Tapi kenapa dia berterima kasih dengan ucapanku? Ah sudahlah itu tak penting.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Hwaa aku harus segera kembali kalau aku tak ingin di hukum seongsaenim yang sangat disiplin itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Bukan, aku bukan berlari namun aku hanya berjalan dengan cepat.

Setiba di depan pintu, kubuka dengan perlahan, takut kalau seongsaenim telah datang duluan, memang aku sudah terlambat 5 menit. Namun tak kusangka ketika pintunya sudah terbuka dengan lebar tak ada seongsaenim. Aku yang masih bingung langsung berjalan ke arah Kibum yang masih dengan gaya yang sering dilakukannya ketika dia dekat dengan jendela.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

" Dorrr" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang melamun memandang langit biru yang cerah. Kibum langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ya, kau usil sekali Hyuk?" Kibum memandang Eunhyuk dengan ketus.

"Hahaha... mianhae, lagian salah siapa bengong. Eh tapi kenapa Kangin seongsaenim belum datang juga? Padahal ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit lho?" Eunhyuk duduk dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Tak masalah kalau dia tidak berangkat, itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagiku." Kibum masih menatap jendela, tapi kali ini yang menjadikannya berbeda adalah objek yang di amati.

"Ya, kau sedang memperhatikan apa sehingga kau tak menoleh pada orang yang bertanya padamu, itu tak sopan tahu" Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. Dan terungkaplah semua yang Kibum sembunyikan darinya.

"Ooooohhhh..., gara-gara dia aku dicuekkin nih" goda Eunhyuk yang sudah tahu penyebab kenapa dirinya dicuekkin. Ya, hanya gara-gara orang yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan. Bukan karena Kibum sangat suka olahraga. Tapi dia sedang memandang tubuh atletis dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Siapa juga yang nyuekkin kau, tadi aku udah menjawab pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padakukan?" Kibum tak mau kalah adu mulut dengan sahabatnya.

"Oke, kali ini aku yang mengalah, selamat memanjakan mata" Eunhyuk tak habis-habisnya menggoda Kibum yang wajahnya kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap.

"Cklek"

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan halus terdengar samar, karena jam yang kosong membuat para siswa ricuh.

"Ehm"

Deheman dari seseorang terdengar dengan keras langsung membuat siswa mentatap orang yang berdehem tersebut. Dan yang tak dapat diduga terjadi. Kenapa seorang ketua penegak kedisiplinan mendatangi kelas mereka. Kericuhan kembali terjadi. Tapi sang ketua penegak kedisiplinan langsung mengambil alih komando atas kelas X B.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku hanya akan memberi informasi bahwa Kangin seongsaenim tak dapat mengajar di karenakan sakit. Jadi beliau meninggalkan tugas untuk kalian dan harus di kumpulkan hari ini untuk menambah nilai kalian. Jadi jangan membuat kegaduhan lagi" Ketua penegak kedisiplinan atau yang di kenal dengan Donghae menuliskan apa yang ada di i-phone-nya.

"Kalau sudah selesai langsung kirimkan ke kantor Kim seongsaenim, jadi selamat mengerjakan" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada namja tersebut. Eunhyuk hanya melongo dengan perbuatan Donghae yang tak dapat di percayai itu. Untung yang melihatnya hanya dirinya dan Kibum.

Terlintas ide di kepala Kibum dan tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui, Kibum mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang sangat menawan di mata para seme maupun yeoja.

"Ya, apa Donghae hyung tadi menyatakan perasaannya padamu di kantin?" Ternyata Kibum balas dendam pada Eunhyuk yang tadi menggodanya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainyakan?" Kibum menggoda Eunhyuk lagi

"Siapa bilang kalau aku sangat menyukainya?" Eunhyuk semakin terjerumus kedalam jebakan yang di siapkan Kibum

"Kau pernah bilang kalau wajah yang menampakkan semburat warna pink itu tanda bahwa dirinya sedang menyukai orang lain" Kini Kibum tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Yah, ketahuan deh" Eunhyuk hanya bisa berterus terang karena dia telah masuk perangkap Kibum.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Setiba di rumah Eunhyuk ingat akan mengecek buku bersampul strawberry yang di temukan oleh Donghae, langsung membalikkan halaman terakhir. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari bukunya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat. Kini fikirannya tertuju pada surat tersebut dan lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Di bukanya surat tersebut ia terbelalak tar percaya akan isi surat tersebut. Di pojok kanan surat ada inisial "L.D" yang sama persis dengan yang ada di buku yang sempat di acuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : Hosh...hosh...hosh..., halo ketemu lagi dengan author aneh. Apa kalian merindukan author ? **

**Readers : Siapa juga yang rindu sama author, PD banget lu thor,**

**Author : Hosh...hosh...hosh..., begitu ya, tak ada yang kangen sama author#Pundung di pojokan**

**Eunhyuk : Eh, thor, dari tadi lu kayak kehabisan nafas aja, lu kayak habis ketemu setan.**

**Kyuhyun : #menoleh karena merasa di panggil**

**Author : Mianhae, tadi saya tersesat saat di kejar buaya di Ujung Kulon**

**Donghae : Kasihan banget lu thor**

**Siwon : Makanya readers sekalian harus meninggalkan jejak kalian, kasihan authornya yang sejak kemaren tersiksa terus**

**Author : Itu kan gara-gara oppa dan readers yang tendang saya**

**Donghae : Terima aja nasib lu thor, masih untung di tendang sampe Ujung Kulon, dari pada di tendang sampe Amazon lu mau apa?**

**Author : hueeee, Hyukkie oppa# meluk Eunhyuk**

**Eunhyuk : Ne, jangan nangis#ngelus kepala author**

**Donghae :# menyiapkan bala tentaranya**

**Author : Kaburrrrrr...**

**Readers : Memangnya Donghae punya bala tentara apa? Lalu seberapa banyak hingga membuat author lari tunggang langgang kayak gitu.**

**Author : Tuh liat aja banyak banget# menunjukkan beribu-ribu kumpulan ikan Piranha, hiu, paus,pari,buaya Etc# tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian agar aku tak tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan... pai- pai ^,^/ # menghindari serangan ikan-ikan yang terkenal akan keganasannya itu.**

**Eunhyuk : Waktunya membalas review n.n # semangat **

**Kibum : Berhubung authornya baru melarikan diri, saya yang akan menggantikannya **

**Author : Hey, saya masih bisa membalas review walaupun harus lari-lari tak jelas oppa.**

**Kibum : Aku kan hanya ingin membantu.**

**Author : Tak usah repot-repot, saya hanya ingin membalas langsung review reader's tanpa bantuan. Sebelumnya terima kasih mau menawarkan bantuan # masih lari-lari gaje**

**Kibum : Ne,ne arraseo #manggut-manggut imut**

**Siwon :Chagi~ kau imut sekali~**

**Author : langsung saja, daripada jadi obat nyamuk.**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~**

**Aiyu Kie : Ikuti saja ya chingu, ini udah update, apa ini termasuk cepat? Gomawo sudah mau review, jangan lupa review lagi ya n.n # berhenti sejenak dari kejaran ikan yang udah rada jauh **

**Kyukyu : Ini udah di lanjut~ terima kasih dukungannya. Review lagi ya~ # lari lagi menghindar ikan yang hampir mengenai lengan **

**SaranghaeHaeHyuk : Udah update, review lagi ya~ terima kasih udah nyempetin buat review # lompat dari tackling ikan pari**

**Eunhyuk : Emangnya ikan pari bisa mentackling ya? =.=? **

**Kibum : Tau' tuh authornya aja kayak gitu # nunjuk author yang masih lompat-lompat**

**Author : Yang udah punya account, saya balasnya lewat PM ya~ **

**Terima kasih banyak kuucapkan pada : **

** , Aiyu Kie, llamalia, kyukyu, lucifer84, SaranghaeHaeHyuk, Swettyhaehyuk, Nyukkunyuk, .9, anggisujuelf.**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview epep saya yang gaje#deep bow**

**Terima kasih juga pada silent reader's telah menyempatkan diri membaca epep saya#deep bow**

**Donghae : Hey, kenapa kalian berhenti ngejar author aneh itu #nunjuk-nunjuk para ikan, lalu nunjuk-nunjuk author yang dadah-dadah ama reader's**

**Para ikan melanjutkan tugas mereka mengejar author. Author segera melarikan diri (lagi?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, SMEnt And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

**Preview :**

Setiba di rumah Eunhyuk ingat akan mengecek buku bersampul strawberry yang di temukan oleh Donghae, langsung membalikkan halaman terakhir. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari bukunya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat. Kini fikirannya tertuju pada surat tersebut dan lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Di bukanya surat tersebut ia terbelalak tak percaya akan isi surat tersebut. Di pojok kanan surat ada inisial "L.D" yang sama persis dengan yang ada di buku yang sempat di acuhkannya.

Chapter : 3

_Hai..._

_Sebelumnya aku minta ma'af telah membaca bukumu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Sebagai tanda perminta ma'afan dariku, maukah kau ikut aku ke Lotte World Minggu ini? Kutunggu jawaban darimu._

_L.D_

Eunhyuk yang selesai membaca surat tersebut langsung menampilkan background bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

"Tak ku sangka orang yang begitu kusayangi akhirnya mengajakku pergi kencan" Eunhyuk berputar-putar sambil memegangi surat tersebut.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Aku tak percaya akan isi surat tersebut, kucoba mencubit pipiku. "Auuu" ternyata ini memang benar-benar real. Aku melanjutkan aksiku menari, melompat dan bersenandung kecil.

"Hyukkie chagi ada temanmu nih" teriak eomma yang mengganggu kesenanganku. Aku sempat berfikir kalau teman yang di maksud eomma adalah Kibum. Tapi kalau itu memang Kibum kenapa nggak langsung kekamarku? Dari pada bingung mending langsung menemui orangnya. Dan tak kusangka orang yang di maksud eomma adalah oarang yang baru memberiku surat, Lee bergegas mengganti seragamku dan segera menemui Donghae.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hai" Donghae menyapa sang tuan rumah. Yang di sapa hanya menunduk sambil tergagap menanggapi sapaan yang dilontarkan Donghae.

"A-ada perlu a-apa h-hyung datang kemari?" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih tak bisa mengendalikan kecanggungan yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, tadi kebetulan lewat, jadi mampir dulu" ujar Donghae yang menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang terlihat manis dengan mengenakan t-shirt dan celana selutut yang memamerkan kaki jenjang dan mulusnya yang bak porselen itu.

"Lalu darimana hyung tahu alamat rumahku? Seingatku aku nggak pernah bilang pada hyung?" Eunhyuk mulai menghilangkan rasa canggungnya karena rasa penasaran yang besar terhadap namja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tadi aku tanya temanmu, Kim Kibum" balas Donghae singkat

'Kim Kibum, awas saja kau nanti' batin Eunhyuk mulai mengepalkan tangannya yang membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ya, Eunhyuk jangan dendam pada Kibum, aku yang memaksanya memberikan alamat rumahmu" Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memegang tangan yang terkepal itu.

'...' hening

Itulah yang terjadi. Eunhyuk yang sudah tersadar dari keterbengongannya, langsung melepaskan tangan Donghae yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

**Donghae POV ~**

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Tak ku sangka tangannya begitu lembut dan pergelangan tangannya pas dalam genggamanku seolah tangannya itu tercipta hanya untukku.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Eh, mianhae" ucap Donghae yang segera melepas genggamannya. Eunhyuk hanya salah tingkah di depan namja yang dikagumunya.

"I wanna love you I can't live without you Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu I wanna have you I really need you"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berbunyi. Ternyata itu adalah suara panggilan masuk dari i-phonenya Donghae

"Yeobseo"

"Mianhae, aku lupa. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama Jess?"

"Aku segera ke sana. Pai-pai."

"Mianhae, aku pamit dulu ada urusan penting. Besok kita ketemu lagi ne?" ujar Donghae yang langsung melesat ke arah pintu dan menghilang begitu saja.

Eunhyuk segera mengikuti Donghae yang keluar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Lalu siapa yang menghubungi hyung tadi? Jess? Jangan-jangan Jess itu Jessica Jung! Argh... Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang disebabkan banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku. Mungkinkah aku dilanda rasa cemburu? Argh... sudahlah mereka hanya berteman.. berteman... bertaman... kataku berkali-kali agar hatiku percaya

"I can't live without you, my all is in you"

"Yeobseo?"

"Nuguseyo?"

"N-n-nugu?"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

Tak kusangka Donghae hyung menghubungiku. Eh tunggu dulu darimana Donghae hyung dapat nomorku? Ah pasti Kibum. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kibum karena besok aku akan di jemput olehnya. Betapa beruntungnya aku ini, udah di ajak kencan, besok diantar sekolah dan kejutan apalagi yang akan diberikannya padaku? Rasanya bagaikan melayang di udara nan luas

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hyukkie, ayo bangun... kalau kau tidak lekas bangun kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah pisang dan susu strawberry selama 1 bulan" ancam Sora yang tahu bahwa kalau membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan cara ini 100% akan ampuh.

"Brakkk" pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Noona kalu membangunkanku jangan pakai cara yang itu dong" rengek Eunhyuk dengan menggembungkan pipi chuby-nya. Lee Sora yang melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya yang lucu itu, segera mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

"Auuu, heh sakit noona, lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku" Eunhyuk mencengkeram tangan Sora.

"Ne,ne, eh cepat sana mandi kau sudah di tunggu seseorang" Sora segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh siapa noona?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Lee Donghae" balas Sora singkat

"Huwwwaaaa" Eunhyuk yang ingat akan janji Donghae segera bergegas mandi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ini bekalmu, jangan lupa di makan. Sana cepat pergi Hyukkie" Sora melambaikan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya pada Sora.

"Silahkan" ujar Donghae yang membukakan pintu mobilnya. Eunhyuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintah Donghae

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, suasana dalam mobil Donghae sangat sunyi. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Donghae menghela pasrah, dan mulai membuka mulut, mengawali sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hahhh, apa tadi itu kakakmu?" ucap Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang ternyata melirik Donghae juga. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Ne" balas Eunhyuk singkat

"Oh,tapi bukannya kakakmu ada di pulau Jeju?"

"Memang, tapi kemarin ketika eomma dan aku pulang noona juga ikut pulang. Katanya dia kangen masakan eomma" Eunhyuk membalas dengan gummy smile yang menjadi ciri khasnya saat tersenyum. Tapi sayang, Donghae tak melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di halaman parkir sekolah. Donghae segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo" ujar Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Nanti tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ne?" Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk sebelum namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu beranjak lebih jauh.

"N-ne" balas Eunhyuk yang berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Kuamati pemandangan di sekeliling sekolah. Sepi... kulirik jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kiriku. Omo! baru jam 6.15. pantas saja terasa sepi. Kalian tahu, mengapa diriku suka berangkat pagi ? walaupun tak sepagi seorang ketua penegak kedisiplinan. Aku suka dengan keadaan damai di pagi hari, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu, pohon yang tertiup angin bergoyang dengan santai apalagi kalau cuaca sangat cerah seperti pagi ini dan lagi pula belum ada suara bising kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Sampai juga aku di depan kelasku ku buka pintu itu secara perlahan.

"Cklek"

Kusapukan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat satu-satunya orang yang datang lebih pagi dariku. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah dia sahabatku, Kim Kibum siswa yang sering telat akhir-akhir ini.

Ku hampiri dirinya yang asyik membaca sebuah buku.

"Kibum?" sapaku.

"..." tak ada jawaban terdengar

Kusapa sekali lagi namun dengan menambah volume suaraku.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban

Kugoncangkan pundaknya pelan.

"Ah, ne seongsaenim" ucapnya

Aku bingung melihatnya yang memanggil seongsaenim, padahal di dalam kelas hanya ada aku dan dirinya.

"Ya, disini tak ada seongsaenim Kibum? Apa kau sedang tertidur tadi?" kataku yang melihat Kibum tengah mengucek matanya.

"Dasar pengganggu" ucap Kibum ketus

"Tumben sudah berangkat? Apa kau menuruti saranku?" aku segera duduk di samping Kibum dan meletakkan ranselku.

"Siapa juga yang mau menururti saran orang macam kau" Kibum mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan yang kuajukan padanya.

"Eh, tapi aku nggak lihat mobilmu tadi" ucapku sembari membuka isi tas dan mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang di siapkan oleh noonaku.

**Eunhyuk POV End~**

**Normal POV ~**

Kibum yang melihat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan bekalnya -mungkin karena tadi pagi dia belum sempat sarapan gara-gara seseorang- melihat pisang Eunhyuk dengan nafsu, Eunhyuk yang merasa ada yang memandanginya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum.

"Ahpha khau mahu?" kata Eunhyuk yang masih mengunyah makanannya sembari menyodorkan pisang pada Kibum. Kibum mengambil pisang tersebut dari tangan Eunhyuk dan segera mengupasnya.

"Tumben, kau bawa bekal? Biasanya kau sudah sarapan di rumah?" Kibum mengunyah pisangnya.

"Tadi Donghae hyung menjemputku jadi belum sempat makan" Eunhyuk tak menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Mungkin masih fokus dengan pisang-pisang dan susu strawberry-nya.

"Oh, kau tadi dijemput oleh namjachingumu?" Kibum menyiapkan ancang-ancang untk memulai aksinya mengoda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar kata namjachingu yang tadi di tekankan oleh Kibum tersedak pisangnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Eunhyuk segera menandaskan susu strawberry-nya dan mulai menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

"Siapa bilang kalau Donghae hyung itu namjachinguku?" sembur Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu,calon namjachingukan?" balas Kibum di telinga Eunhyuk.

Seketika itu raut wajah Eunhyuk blushing, yang membuat wajahnya yang imut jadi tambah cute.

'Amin... semoga doamu didengar.' Batin Eunhyuk yang mengamini agar dirinya menjadi namjachingunya Donghae hyung.

Kibum yang melihat tangan Eunhyuk yang menengadah ke atas, langsung tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah sahabtnya yang aneh.

"Hihihi, benarkan apa kataku, kau itu memang men-cin-ta-i-nya." Ujar Kibum yang menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Aniya, aku tak mencintainya Kibum" balas Eunhyuk yang menggelitiki Kibum. Tapi dari hati Eunhyuk mengucapkan bahwa dia bukan mencintainya saja, tapi amat sangat mencintai namja berambut brunette itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum tak menduga ada orang lain yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua namja imut itu. Yang membuat sang pemilik telinga meringis menahan sakit di hatinya mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan namja berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut. Seandainya dia mendengar apa isi hati Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya, dia tak mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya. Malah dia akan bernafsu untuk memberi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : Mianhae readers,saya lama publish gara-gara melarikan diri dari gigitan ikan ganas. Hiiiiee... mengapa mereka masih mengejarku... hueeee.. siapa saja tolong selamatkan aku...#lari terbirit-birit. **

**Tring ! bagaikan lampu seribu watt**

**Tiba-tiba ada ide yang muncul dari kepala sang author aneh itu. **

**Author : HeeeBuuuummm # teriak pake toa entah dapat darimana **

**Medengar siapa yang di panggil author, semua ikan itu berenang dengan kecepatan cahaya mencari tempat persembunyian.**

**Heebum :Miaw miaw miiaaw?( heh,thor ngapain sih lu panggil gue dengan nada histeris kayak gitu?)# nongol dengan gerakan anggun**

**Author : Wooow kucing yang sifatnya sama dengan pemiliknya# ngelu-elus Heebum**

**Heechul : Ya. Yang lu maksud sama itu apanya# menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

**Author : Ye, jangan berburuk sangka dulu, saya itu muji kalau pemiliknya tuh bener-bener perhatian ama peliharaannya. Liat aja tuh, kucing aja jalannya anggun gitu. Gak kayak saya yang jalannya seperti bebek tapi tingkahnya kayak monyet#mengalihkan pembicaraan**

**Eunhyuk : Wahh ada sepesies baru kayak kita Hae#nunjuk author**

**Author : Oppa, kita itu beda, Oppa itukan campuran dari monyet dan ikan, kalau author kan perpaduan antara monyet dan bebek. Jadi spesies kita beda.**

**Donghae : Lebih bagusan monyet dan ikan tau# menjulurkan lidahnya pada author dan menyilangkan tangan di dada**

**Eunhyuk : Keluar lagi deh sifat childisnya# sweetdrop**

**Donghae : Tapi kau sukakan dengan sifatku itu chagi~#melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk**

**Kibum : Thor, kalau mau jadi spesies itu yang bagusan dikit napa? Masa' monyet ama bebek? Lebih bagusan Panda ama beruang, kan imut-imut kagak kayak lu thor yang amit-amit# nunjuk nunjuk author**

**Siwon : Sabar aja lu thor, orang sabar akan di sayang ama Tuhan, jadi jalanin aja semua masalah dengan senyum bla bla bla bla# mulai ceramah**

**Author : Daripada denger ceramahan Siwon oppa yang lama-lama ngelantur sampe kemana-mana mending lansung liat balasan review ne \^0^/ # lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi kali ini pake toa**

**Siwon : Heh, orang di kasih nasihat malah teriak-teriak gaje Dasar author sarap.#menututp al-kitabnya**

**Author : Ini dia balasan reviewnya**

**aRIT291 : berarti saya punya bakat melawak ya..., terimakasih mau review... tapi maaf baru di balas di chap ini#deep bow**

**anchofishy : makasih udah review, ini dia lanjutannya...**

**mianhae baru balas reviewnya#deep bow**

**Dewdew90 : disini ada isi suratnya, kamsahamnida mau review epep saya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne?#semangat 45**

**Beakren : makasih nasihatnya, tapi kayaknya chap ini belum ada SiBumnya..., dan lagi saya nggak bisa update kilat T.T, mianhae..., tapi terima kasih udah nyempetin review, review lagi ne? Tapi kalau nggak ya, nggak papa juga sih...**

**SiBum : Huuuh, mentang-mentang HaeHyuk Shipper, kita diacuhin begitu saja...#mau nendang author**

**Author : stop stop stooop, kalau oppa mau nendang saya ntar aja habis review ne? **

**Sibum #Kompak mengeluarkan senyum Evil...**

**Author : perasaan saya kok rada gak enak gitu ya? Ah, mending nerusin review**

**99 : Akhirnya ada yang ngerti perasaan saya#meluk-meluk**

**Makasih udah review, review lagi... ^.^**

**SaranghaeHaeHyuk : hwaaa, makasih mau review lagi, ini juga udah di lanjut, saya minta review lagi ne :D**

**nvtclouds : ini ini ini ini juga juga juga udah di lanjuuuutttt, makasih reviewnya, review lagi neeeee?**

**ayKyuMina : boleh..., banget malah... terimakasih udah review..., revie lagi...**

**holmes : yahuuuu ini juga udah di lanjut...,terimakasih reviewnya... revie lai ne...**

**SiBum : #menghampiri author**

**Author : Tunggu dulu, sebelum saya disiksa, saya mau memberi tahu pada yang punya akun akan saya balas le...**

**SiBum : #Nendang author**

**Author : waaattt PPMMM...# tersesat di luar angkasa**

**Special Thanks for : aRIT291, anchofishy, dewdew90, feykwangie, mitade13, sweetyhaehyuk, nyukkunyuk, Breaken, 99, saranghaeHaeHyuk, anggiesujuelf, nvtclouds, holmes, ayKyuMina**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, SMEnt And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Aniya, aku tak mencintainya Kibum" balas Eunhyuk yang menggelitiki Kibum. Tapi dari hati Eunhyuk mengucapkan bahwa dia bukan mencintainya saja, tapi amat sangat mencintai namja berambut brunette itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum tak menduga ada orang lain yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua namja imut itu. Yang membuat sang pemilik telinga meringis menahan sakit di hatinya mendengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan namja berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut. Seandainya dia mendengar apa isi hati Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya, dia tak mungkin menahan rasa sakitnya. Malah dia akan bernafsu untuk memberi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan baginya.

**Chapter : 4**

**Donghae POV ~**

Aku menghela nafas kecewa mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Apakah benar kau tak mencintaiku Hyuk? Kupegang dadaku yang terasa perih. Rasanya ingin ku menangis sekarang.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hae, sedang apa kau" tanya namja yang tak lain adalah sahabat Donghae,Siwon. Donghae yang masih memikirkan apakah namja yang disukainya itu memang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya mengacuhkan Siwon.

"YA,LEE DONGHAE, apa kau tak punya telinga, heh?" sindir Siwon yang kesal karena omongannya tak di tanggapi sama sekali.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu Won" Donghae meninggalkan sang kepala OSIS yang sudah mengarahkan death glare-nya pada Donghae

Segera Siwon berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah meninggalkannya. Disamaknnya langkah Siwon dengan Donghae yang dapat dikejarnya itu. Donghae tak menghiraukan kehadiran Siwon.

"Hae, apa kau sakit? Kenapa dadamu terus kau pegangi? Siwon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Donghae.

'Tak panas sekalipun' pikir Siwon.

"Hatiku..., hatiku sangat sakit" akhirnya Donghae mau menceritakan apa permasalahan yang sedang melandanya.

"Boleh aku mendengar alasan kenapa hatimu sakit Hae?" tanya Siwon yang tak mau merubah suasana Donghae yang sedag kacau itu, tak pernah dia melihat sahabatnya bermuka seperti sekarang ini.

"Won, sepertinya namja yang aku cintai tak mencintai aku seperti aku mencintainya Won" ucap Donghae dengan tangan yang masih setia pada dada bidangnya.

"Ya. Donghae, kau itu pantasnya jadi seme, tapi kalau aku melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini, mingkin kau pantas jadi uke saja" celetuk Siwon yang tak bermaksud menghina Donghae.

Donghae malah menambah lekukan di mukanya yang bertambah kusut.

"Lagian darimana kau tahu Eunhyuk tak mencintaimu? Heh?" ucap Siwon yang mengumbar senyum manisnya pada semua orang yang menyapanya pagi ini.

"Darimana kau tahu aku mencintai Eunhyuk?" Yang di tanya malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Saat kau meneriakkan nama Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar-binar" Siwon merespon pertanyaan Donghae dan membuka pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Hehehe" terdengar cengiran dari pemuda berambut brunette itu.

Donghae yang mendapat tatapan Siwon yang bermakna 'kalau dia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang telah terlontar dari mulutnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya sendiri" wajah Donghae yang tadi sudah mulai menunjukkan mentarinya berubah kusut kembali.

Siwon yang melihat perubahan dari wajah Donghae segera merutuki dirinya sendiri dan mencari solusi yang dapat membuat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kembali menampakka mentari cerah berseri di wajahnya.

"Kalau dia memang tak mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Siwon yang telah menemukan solusi dengan mengandalkan otak geniusnya.

"Ya, apa kau berdoa agar itu terjadi, heh?" Donghae yang kesal akan pernyataan Siwon menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang disediakan sekolah untuk mengadakan rapat.

"Ya, aku sangat mendoakan agar Eunhyuk tak mencintaimu Hae" ujar Siwon yang menyeringai karena Donghae sudah terjerat dalam jebakan yang telah di siapkannya.

"YA,CHOI SIWON, apa kau juga menyukai Eunhyuk, hingga kau berani berdoa macam itu?" Donghae membentak Siwon dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Aku memang sangat amat mendoakan agar Eunhyuk tak mencintaimu" ucap Siwon sekali lagi.

"CHOI SIWON KAU...," belum sempat Donghae meneruskan kata-katanya, Siwon memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Memang Eunhyuk tak mencintaimu Hae, tapi dia amat sangat mencintaimu, makanya Eunhyuk bilang Aniya. Mungkin karena cintanya padamu terlalu besar hingga tak boleh di ucapkan hanya dengan kata mencintaimu" lanjut Siwon yang dapat respon baik dari Donghae.

"Gomawo, untuk ceramah yang satu ini" kini Donghae sudah menyunggingkan senyum cerianya lagi.

**Donghae POV ~**

Benar apa yang baru saja di katakan Siwon, aku tak boleh jatuh begitu saja. Yak, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku Minggu nanti. Dan akan kusiapkan rayuan maut yang akan membuatnya jatuh hati padaku. Eh, tapi 6 hari lagi itu masih lama. Masa' sih aku harus menunggu selama itu? Tring muncullah ide di benakku. Tadi dia berangkat bersamaku jadi pulangpun bersama. Akan ku ajak dia main bola aja, ntar kalau aku atau dia menang harus memberi syarat. Ide yang bagus.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~ **

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas. Entah mereka mau langsung pulang, pacaran, nongkrong, shoping atau yang lainnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum sedang tergesa-gesa langsung menanyainya.

"Heh, mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Kibum yang menjejalkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Apa kau sedang ada rencana dengan seseorang?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hn, aku duluan" Kibum menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan pergi dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ingat bahwa dirinya tadi berangkat bersama Donghae, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, takut kalau Donghae sudah menunggu lama.

Setiba di gerbang sekolah Eunhyuk merasa lelah sekali. Kemudian dia membungkuk memegangi lututnya.

"Tin... tin..." terdengar suara klakson yang berbunyi. Sontak Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Aniya, aku baru sampai" balas Eunhyuk yang di persilahkan Donghae naik ke mobilnya.

Donghae pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sadar bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ah, iya, mianhae aku lupa ngasih tahu ke kamu, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan dulu, tapi kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa putar balik kok" tawar Donghae yang memandang Eunhyuk dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok hyung" Eunhyuk menerima tawaran Donghae dengan hati yang bahagia, tanpa memandang Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya.

'Aish..,dia kelihatan jauh lebih imut jika dia malu seperti itu' batin Donghae yang sempat melirik Eunhyuk tadi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak disangka Eunhyuk yang tadi menerima tawar Donghae terlihat kecewa ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

'Haaahhh, kukira kita akan makan di restauran atau semacamnya dengan suasana romantis, tapi ini malah sebaliknya' Eunhyuk berkata dalam hatinya dan tanpa sengaja dia mengerucutkan bibirnya juga menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

'Tahan dirimu Hae, jangan kau cium dirinya sebelum dia menjadi namjachingumu' Donghae mengelus-elus dadanya dan memalingkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang amat menggoda iman itu.

"Hyung, kita mau melakukan apa di tengah lapangan?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasarannya dan hati yang masih kecewa.

"Panggil aku Hae saja, kau nanti akan tahu sendiri" Donghae segera menuju ke bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Eunhyuk yang melihat apa yang di bawa Donghae langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang tercengang.

"Nih, tangkap" ujar Donghae yang melemparkan benda bulat tersebut.

"Hap" Eunhyuk sukses menagkap benda bulat yang ternyata adalah sebuah bola sepak.

"Hyu, eh anu H-Hae, apa kau mau mengajakku bermain sepak bola?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan benda yang sudah lama tak dimainkannya itu.

"Ne, tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kita ajukan. Misalnya, kalau aku menang kau harus memajukan ajakanku ke Lotte World menjadi hari Jum'at" ucap Donghae yang merebut bola dari Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah" kata Eunhyuk dengan semangat dan merebut kembali bola yang di curi oleh Donghae.

"Apa syarat yang kau ajukan padaku?" Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan kagum, tak pernah dia melihat Eunhyuk sesemangat ini.

"Eh, a-aku hanya minta di ajak ketempat yang indah menurut Hae" Eunhyuk menghentikan aksinya dan menunduk dengan semburat pink di kedua pipinya.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pertandingannya" ajak Donghae yang kembali ketengah lapangan dan memulai kick off.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan hasil seri 2-2. Yang membuat kedua namja itu lelah dan merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Wah, kau handal juga Hae" kata Eunhyuk yang menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Kau sendiri juga hebat" Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memandang Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV ~**

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan memandangi Eunhyuk, aku terbelalak melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat pasi dan sangat kelelahan. Dia sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Aku segera pergi ke mobil mengambil dua buah minuman isotonik dan melemparkannya pada Eunhyuk. Kulihat Eunhyuk menandaskan minumannya dengan sangat cepat. Kupegang dahinya dan berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dahinya terasa amat dingin dengan keringat yang begitu banyak di wajahnya. Segera ku ambil sapu tangan yang berada di sakuku dan menyeka keringat di dahi Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Donghae menyeka keringat di dahiku segera ku tepiskan tangannya dari dahiku dan berdiri. "Aku tak apa-apa Hae" jawabku yang mengambil bola dan mulai memainkannya. Kualihkan dirinya pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hae, kitakan seri, jadi bagaimana kalau kita memenuhi semua syarat yang kita ajukan tadi"

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hae, kitakan seri, jadi bagaimana kalau kita memenuhi semua syarat yang kita ajukan tadi" usul Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, sudah sore" Donghae mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiknya menuju mobilnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya. Eunhyuk yang penasaran mengapa mereka berhenti di tepi sungai hanya menuruti Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk segera turun

"Kajja, nanti kita terlambat" Donghae yang terlihat tergesa-gesa langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eh, bukannya kita mau pulang?" ujar Eunhyuk yang bingung sekaligus malu karena tangannya di genggam erat oleh tangan Donghae yang begitu hangat.

"Syukurlah, kita tak terlambat" ucap Donghae yang tengah menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Terlambat untuk apa?" balas Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menunjuk ke arah timur tanpa menoleh pada sang penanya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk juga tercengang dengan suguhan pemandangan yang begitu luar biasa. Ya, mereka sedang menyaksikan tenggelamnya sang mentari. Donghae mempererat genggaman tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

Chu~

Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk kilat. Eunhyuk yang merasakan hangat di pipinya langsung menatap Donghae dan menunduk malu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae sembari memegang dagu Eunhyuk agar menatap matanya yang teduh.

Eunhyuk yang sudah malu setengah mati hanya dapat mengangguk mantap. Dan tanpa Eunhyuk sadari bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua manik matanya.

Melihat orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya menangis,reflek Donghae mengulurukan tangannya dan menyeka air mata Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku berbuat salah" tanya Donghae yang merasa bersalah.

"Aniya, aku hanya terharu saja" Eunhyuk segera menyeka air matanya sendiri yang sudah mengering. Dan merasakan hatinya yang perih.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Mianhae Hae, Mianhae aku tak dapat berkata jujur padamu.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : hai ketemu saya lagi. Mian, baru update, soalnya saya gak tahu ada di mana? Jadi saya harus nanya sana-sini pada penduduknya. Ini juga karena tendangan si Kuda**

**Siwon : siapa yang lu maksud dengan kuda# mengeluarkan aura hitam dari belakangnya**

**Author : lho? Kok oppa bisa ada di sini #garuk-garuk kepala**

**Siwon : #masih mengeluarkan aura hitam dan kini mengepalkan tangannya**

**Author : perasaan saya kok mulai gak enak ya..**

**Siwon :# mendekati author**

**Author : #menghindar**

**Siwon : #mengejar author**

**Author : hieee ma'af kalau ceritanya makin aneh. Jangan lupa review ya, kalau tidak review sama saja membunuh saya #mimik serius hahaha... tidak, tidak saya hanya bercanda, kalau ga review juga gak apa-apa kok.**

**Eunhyuk : memang author aneh, udah di kejar kayak gitu masih aja bisa bercanda dengan santainya**

**Author :**** jeongmal mianhae, saya tak dapat membalas reviewan readers, dan tak segera meng-update cerita ini, sekali lagi saya minta ma'af. Dan jeongmal kamsahamnida readers yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca epep abal saya, apalagi yang menyempatkan review, sekali lagi jeongmal kamsahamnida chingudeul#deep bow ****Eunhyuk : thor, jangan minta ma'af mulu', sono minta review**

**Author : Seharusnya saya yang berkata kayak gitu =.=a, yah terserah deh, readersdeul saya minta reviewnya ne? tapi kalau tak sempat juga tak apa.**** sampai jumpa dengan saya di chapter depan... pai-pai ^.^/**

**Hug warm ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Don't Be A Plagiator

.

.

.

Preview :

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tak suka ketika aku mencium pipimu?" tanya Donghae yang merasa bersalah.

"Aniya, aku hanya terharu saja" Eunhyuk segera menyeka air matanya sendiri yang sudah mengering. Dan merasakan hatinya yang perih.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Mianhae Hae, Mianhae aku tak dapat berkata jujur padamu.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Chapter : 5**

Donghae lalu mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang. Eunhyuk masih merasakan luka yang mendalam di hatinya. Walaupun begitu tapi dia juga senang diajak Donghae jalan-jalan.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Donghae segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo Hae" Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smile-nya lagi, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membalas senyuman Eunhyuk.

"Ne, besok kujemput lagi" Donghae segera menuju mobilnya dan bergegas pulang, tapi Donghae berhenti ketika Eunhyuk memangilnya.

"Ne, wae?" balas Donghae membuka kaca mobilnya.

"K-kau tak m-mau mampir dulu?" tawar Eunhyuk yang sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Tak usah, lagian ini udah sore, dan aku ada janji dengan Jessica, besok jam 6.15 harus siap ne?" Donghae pun memacu mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Apa Donghae hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja? Apa hubungan Jessica dan Donghae? Apa mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Arrrrgghhttt... aku mengacak-acak rambutku, kebisaan ketika sedang mengalami frustasi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah. Hatiku yang semula perih kini bertambah perih. "Dor" kakakku yang berniat mengagetkanku, malah kaget sendiri melihat tingkahku yang tak menggubris kejutan yang di buatnya. Noona mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Hyukkie, kenapa mukamu kusut kayak gitu? Apa namja tadi menyakiti perasaanmu?" Noona ikut duduk di sampingku.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hyukkie, kenapa mukamu kusut kayak gitu? Apa namja tadi menyakiti perasaanmu?"

"..." diam, Eunhyuk hanya merespon dengan keadaan diam.

Karena merasa lelah, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan nafasnya sesak. Segera dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnnya.

"Lalu apa maksud kau menciumku Hae" kata Eunhyuk lirih. Eunhyuk terus saja mengoceh tak jelas sambil mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Aku beranjak bangun. Ku raih i-phone ku dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Ternyata aku tidur cukup lama. Aku beranjak dari kamarku menuju dapur menuruti kata perutku yang terus berbunyi minta diisi. Kutemukan 2 buah pisang dan segelas susu strawberry, ku lahap dengan cepat pisang-pisang tersebut dengan cepat dan menandaskan minumanku.

Aku menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan tv. Ku ganti terus chanel tv mencari saluran yang bagus. Tapi tak ada. Aku bosan. Ku pandangi jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja i-phoneku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kurogoh celanaku dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Ya, tadi yang mengirimiku pesan adalah Donghae. Katanya dia tak bisa tidur dan kini dia menungguku di halaman rumahku. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan dan memandang ke luar dari jendela. Mungkin saja dia berbohong padaku, tapi di masih menunggu di luar.

Secepat mungkin aku mengambil mantel yang terletak di samping pintu.

Kubuka kunci pintunya dan menghampiri namja tersebut. Dingin. Itulah yang kuarasakan ketika melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati Donghae.

"Hae, sudah lamakah kau disini?" tanyaku sambil mengosok-gosok kedua telapak tanganku.

"Baru setengah jam yang lalu" katanya enteng.

Ya, dia itu pabbo atau apa? Seandainya saja aku tadi belum bangun dan tak tahu ada pesan darinya. Mungkin saja dia akan jadi es balok.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ayo masuk" Ajakku

"Aniya, lagian aku kesini cuma mau melihat kamu" katanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, tiba-tiba saja aku semakin mendekatinya dan memeluk tubahnya yang dingin. Donghae membelalakkan matanya shock. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukanku.

Aku yang sudah sadar dengan tingkahku segera melepas pelukanku dari Donghae. Tapi Donghae malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Biarlah begini sebentar. Aku masih membutuhkan tubuh hangatmu" Donghae mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Tak lama diapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo" katanya lirih. dia melambaikan tangannya dan segera menghilang bersama mobilnya.

Aku segera masuk kedalam, mengingat cuaca yang bertambah dingin. Kuhela nafasku panjang. Aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Donghae, apa dia berniat menyakiti hatiku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Jam menunjukkan 01.00 dini hari. Aku kembali lagi kekamarku dan tidur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuit cuit cuit...

Terdengar suara burung yang menandakan hari sudah pagi kuraih iphone ku di atas meja, jam 05.30. ah 10 menit lagi. Aku segera menarik selimutku sampai dagu bermaksud untuk tidur lagi. Mungkin gara-gara kemarin begadang jadi aku masih mengantuk. Omo! Aku ingat kalau aku nanti di jemput Donghae. Segera kusibakkan selimutku dan melipatnya. Bergegas ke kamar mandi.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

"Chagi~ ayo bangun... sudah jam 6 lho.." ujar nyonya Lee yang sedang menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Karena tak ada jawaban, nyonya Lee berinisiatif untuk mendatangi kamar anaknya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Cklek.."

Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Diedarkan pandangannya menuju ranjang. Kosong. Sayup-sayup terdengar shower yang di nyalakan.

"Wah, sedang mandi rupanya" ucap nyonya Lee yang membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari pagi dapat masuk.

Nyonya Lee yang ingat belum menyediakan susu strawberry, bergegas turun.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Segar.., kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka, pasti eomma yang masuk. Kenapa aku yakin dengan jawabanku, karena kalau noona yang masuk kekamarku tak mungkin dia membukakan gorden jendela.

Aku menyandang ranselku menuju kebawah, kulihat susu kesukaanku sudah ada di meja. Tanpa disuruh, langsung ku tandaskan isinya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 6.10 menit. Masih ada waktu 5 menit. Tanpa babibu ku habiskan segera nasi goreng kimchi yang masih hangat.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Ting-tong

Terdengar bel rumah berbunyi yang menandakan ada yang datang. Eunhyuk yang tahu bahwa itu Donghae langsung membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"kajja kita berangkat" lanjut Donghae yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk secara paksa.

"Eh, n-ne. Eomma aku berangkat dulu" Eunhyuk langsung menyesuaikan langkah Donghae yang lebar-lebar.

"Mian, yang kemarin. Gara-gara aku, kau kurang tidur" Doghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu bukan salahmu, aku memang sudah bangun" balas Eunhyuk yang menunduk dan segera masuk ke mobil Donghae.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di sekolahan.

"Hatchu" suara bersin terdengar dari Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar,langsung mengahampiri Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau terkena flu, gara-gara kemarin? Kenapa kau masih sempat sekolah? Bagaimana kalu flumu tambah parah? Sebaiknya kita ke ruang UKS. Serentetan pertanyaan di ajukan oleh Donghae dengan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng menjawab semua pertanyaan Donghae.

"Benar, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae lagi untuk memastikan.

"Sudahlah Hae, itukan hanya flu biasa, tak pelu khawatir sampai begitu. Nanti juga sembuh" Eunhyuk mulai berjalan ke kelasnya bersama Donghae.

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Donghae menangkup pipi Eunhyuk yang terasa dingin, agar melihat mata pandanya.

"A-apa Hae" kata Eunhyuk yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pipinya.

"sejak kapan kau jadi tak gugup jika bersamaku?" kini tangan Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan mengajakknya berjalan lagi.

"A-anu, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku selalu gugup jika bersamamu?" Eunhyuk hanya menuruti Donghae.

"Kibum" jawab Donghae singkat

"Sebenarnya aku punya kepribadian aneh. Kalau aku sudah kenal seseorang dengan lama, aku dapat bicara leluasa, begitu juga kalau lewat jejaring sosial. Tapi kalau aku baru dekat dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal aku akan tergagap di sampingnya" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Oh, pantas saja ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu kau sangat semangat menceritakan sesuatu pada Kibum" kata Donghae

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan senyum evil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ehmm"

Sontak Donghae dan Eunhyuk mencari asal suara. Seketika itu mata Eunhyuk membulat sepenuhnya.

"Ki-ki-kibum" ucap Eunhyuk tergagap seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya ada sepasang kekasih bermata panda nih" goda Kibum yang mulai mendekati Eunhyuk.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang menunduk malu

"Lihatlah mata kalian sama-sama memiliki kantung mata. Apa yang menyebabkan kalian tak bisa tidur? Ah~ jangan-jangan kalian tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan satu sama lain ya? Wah so sweet banget, kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari pada mengganggu kalian. Bye-bye" Kibum langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Suasana yang semula terasa akrab berubah canggung gara-gara perkataan seorang Kim Kibum.

Seolah tersadar. Donghae memecah keheningan tersebut dengan sebuah pertanyaan pada Eunhyuk.

"Eh, sejak kapan Kibum tak pernah terlambat sekolah lagi?"

"Entah, sepertinya dia sering berangkat pagi akhir-akhir ini" balas Eunhyuk.

"Hae" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Donghae menoleh kebelang mencari orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Di dapatinya Siwon setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Annyeong Hyuk" sapa Siwon ketika sampai di tempat berdirinya Donghae.

"Annyeong hyung" jawab Eunhyuk sopan

"Ehm, bukannya tadi kau memanggilku Won? Tapi kenapa aku yang di acuhkan?" Donghae sebal atas kelakuan Siwon.

"Hyuk, sepertinya namjachingumu cemburu pada kita" goda Siwon.

"Ah, itu, anu a-aku bukan namjachingunya" ucap Eunhyuk kaget.

"AWW" jerit Siwon yang kakiknya diinjak oleh Donghae.

"Heh, jangan bilang padanya kalau aku akan menjadikannya namjachinguku" ancam Donghae berbisik pada Siwon.

"Haah, kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu? Kalau kau tak segera menyatakan perasaanmu. Mungkin dia akan cari penggantimu" ujar Siwon

Eunhyuk melihat tingkah laku kedua sunbaenya dengan polos tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku tak mau menggangu kalian bye" Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae dan beralalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Awas kau" ancam Donghae yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memangnya apa salah Siwon hyung hingga kau mengancamnya?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran.

"Ah, tah usah dipikirkan. Kajja kita ke kelas" ajak Donghae

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak terasa waktu istirahat telah datang. Donghae sedang tak ingin menemui Eunhyuk entah apa alasannya.

**Donghae POV ~**

Entah mengapa aku tak ingin melihat Eunhyuk. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang di tempati siswa. Aku selalu berfikir setiap aku berada di sampingnya, aku merasa waktu Eunhyuk sangat terbatas. Seolah dia akan pergi jauh.

"Dor" aku terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang mengejutkanku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Jessica.

"Hey, masih pagi jangan melamun terus, nanti kesambet setan lho oppa" katanya sembari duduk di sampingku

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Hey, masih pagi jangan melamun terus, nanti kesambet setan lho oppa" kata Jessica sembari duduk di samping Donghae.

"Apa yang membuat oppa melamun?" lanjut Jessica.

Donghae malah melanjutkan melamunnya tanpa mempedulikan Jessica.

"Apa kau memikirkan 'dia'?" Jessica menekankan kata dia dalam kalimatnya.

Seolah tahu maksud Jessica, Donghae mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa matanya memancarkan kesedihan di dalamnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kantin. Tak ku temukan namja bermbut brunette itu.

Kibum...?, entah kemana bocah itu, semenjak istirahat langsung melesat pergi meninggalkanku.

Mungkin Donghae ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku dapat beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi mau cari kemana lagi? Ke kelasnya, kosong. Di kantin juga tak ada.

Akhirnya Donghae ketemu. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, di sampingnya ada seorang yeoja yang tengah merangkulnya. Hatiku seolah tertusuk pisau berkali-kali melihat pemandangan yang kurang mengenakan itu.

Tak dapat kutahan lagi bendungan air mataku, toh akhirnya jatuh juga.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan berlari-lari kecil menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari situ. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir bak anak sungai. Ku usap cairan tersebut yang telah berbekas di kedua pipiku.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkan hatiku?hiks hiks Seandainya kau tak menyukaiku, kenapa kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku? Hiks hiks" gumamku lirih, untung saja tak ada orang selain diriku di toilet. Jadi aku bisa meluapkan perasaanku yang begitu rapuh.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Terdengar bel berbunyi segera ku basuh mukaku yang penuh air mata itu dengan air. Kulihat diriku di cermin, mataku sembab.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC****/END**

**Author : Hai, hai hai?**** masih adakah yang ingat dengan epep abal-abal ini? Mian baru bisa publish. Dan tak terasa udah nyampe chap 5 :D Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian semua#deep bow jeongmal kamsahamnida #deep bow **

**Saya langsung balas review saja ne ini juga untuk chap 3 :**

**ayKyuMina :**

**hwaa…, benarkah :') umur saya 15 tahun. Itu muncul dari mimpi dan pengalaman juga imajinasi saya. Saya udah buat epep baru, itu juga ada tokoh Kyumin nya, tapi gak jadi main pair. Kalau mau akan saya publish. Nado kamsahamnida udah mau mereview epep saya. Review lagi ne**

**ressijewelll :**

**Ha'a, itu emang Donghae. Saya gak tega misahin HaeHyuk. Jeongmal kamsahamnida udah mau review, review lagi ne n.n**

**Aiyu Kie :**

**Kalau pengen tahu ikuti aja ceritanya ne n.n ini juga udah di lanjut~ Jeongmal kamsahamnida udah mau review epep saya. Review lagi ne **

**HyukmilikHae :**

**Jinjja? Mian baru bisa publish dan mian membuat chingu menunggu lama. Ini udah dilanjut. Jeongmal kamsahamnida udah mau review. Kalau bisa review lagi ne**

**Lee Eun Jae :**

**Ikuti ceritanya aja ya? Jeongmal mianhae saya tak dapat update kilat, soalnya saya takut kilat#appa'ansih -.- kamsahamnida udah mau mereview epep abal-abal saya. Kalau bisa, review lagi ne#menengadahkan tangan **

**Siwon lewat, "ma'af gue gak punya uang receh" #pergi begitu saja -.-"**

**anchofishy :**

**soal… soal… soal apaan ya?#gubrak Saya maunya ya, cepet-cepet. Tapi Haeppa masih dag dig duer…. Untuk nyatain perasaannya -.- Jeongmal kamsahamnida sudah mau mereview epep saya. Review lagi kalau mau n.n **

**Lee Eun In :**

**Gak apaapa. Temukan sendiri aja ne, apakah Hyukkie punya penyakit, apa nggak. Hehehe Tanya aja langsung sama Haeppa#digorok reader mian-mian, maksud saya ikuti aja jalan ceritanya# reader: ujung-ujungnya itu lagi -.-" Jeongmal kamsahamnida telah review epep saya, review lagi ne **

**myfishychovy : **

**Ini udah dilanjut, tapi update kilatnya nggak bisa, mian ne **** tapi gomawo udah meluangkan waktu untuk epep gaje saya. Review lagi ne**

**Guest :**

**Kalau mau tahu ikuti alur ceritanya ne. jeongmal kamsahamnida udah mau review. Bolehkah saya minta review lagi? **

**Hwuaa akhirnya selesai juga balas review. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semua reader yang udah nyempetin baca ni epep,#deep bow**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah memfave, memfollow cerita gaje bin abal ini#deep bow**

**Big thank's for : sweetyhaehyuk, , nyukkunyuk, feykwangie,Aiyu Kie, Arit291, ressijewelll, HyukmilikHae, ayKyuMina, Riana TrieEdge, Daevicto024, nurul. , gdtop, Lee Eun Jae, anchofishy, Lee Eun In, myfishychovy, dan Guest**

**Kalau ada nama yang belum tercantum, atau salah penulisan bilang sama saya. Nanti saya ganti. Yang review lewat akun, saya balesnya lewat pm ne. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, pai-pai di chap depan \^.^/**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkan hatiku?hiks hiks Seandainya kau tak menyukaiku, kenapa kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku? Hiks hiks" gumamku lirih, untung saja tak ada orang selain diriku di toilet. Jadi aku bisa meluapkan perasaanku yang begitu rapuh.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Terdengar bel berbunyi segera ku basuh mukaku yang penuh air mata itu dengan air. Kulihat diriku di cermin, mataku sembab.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Chapter : 6**

Eunhyuk sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu sebelum seongsaenim sampai di kelas. Kibum memadang sahabatnya yang matanya sembab.

"Hyuk, kenapa matamu sembab? Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Kibum yang masih menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, tidak kok, tadi ada debu yang masuk ke mataku, jadi aku membasuh mukaku" bohong Eunhyuk. Kebiasaan buruknya ketika dia sedang sedih atau terluka. Menyembunyikan perasaan dan rasa sakitnya rapat-rapat.

Tapi Kibum yang sudah menjadi teman dan sahabatnya semenjak masih TK tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Donghae hyung?"

Sebulir air mata kembali turun dari iris coklatnya dan membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Apa dia melukaimu?" lanjut Kibum

Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu, jadi nanti ceritakan apa masalahmu" tutur Kibum lagi.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eunhyuk ingat kalau dia berangkat bersama Donghae. Tak mau hatinya terluka lebih dalam lagi, Eunhyuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

**Donghae POV ~**

Aish.. aku lupa kalau aku tadi bersama Eunhyuk. Apa dia masih menugguku? Aku bergegas menuju parkiran mobil dan melihat ke gerbang.

Tak ada

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan yang dapat dibilang di atas rata-rata. Kulihat namja berambut merah kecoklatan.

Tin Tin...

Dia Cuma menghindar saja tanpa menoleh. Ku pandangi lekat-lekat namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Memastikan apa itu Eunhyuk apa bukan.

Itu memang Eunhyuk tapi mengapa tubuhnya bergetar seperti itu?

Segera aku turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Eunhyuk" panggilku dengan suara agak keras. Tapi dia tak menoleh. Kubalikkan badannya secara paksa.

"Eunhyuk" kata ku. Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya aku terbelalak dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Ku dengar namaku di panggil oleh seseorang yang sangat kukenali itu. Tapi aku tak berani menoleh, aku masih takut... takut melihat wajahnya yang akan membuat hatiku serasa di hujam pisau. Perih.

Tapi apa dayaku yang tengah rapuh, ketika tangannya memegang pundakku dan membalikkan badanku secara paksa.

Aku sudah tak dapat menahan air mataku lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini aku menangis.

"Hyuk... kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan rasa kasih sayangnya.

"T-tadi aku hanya mendengarkan lagu yang sangat menyentuh hingga aku menangis" bohongku padanya walau setengahnya benar. Sembari menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa dipipiku.

Agar lebih percaya ku serahkan headphone yang dari tadi melingkar manis di leherku. Ku rogoh sakuku dan mengambil iphone ku serta kuputar lagi lagu yang tadi memang sedang ku dengarkan yang merupakan cerminan isi hatiku saat ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan menggaet tanganku agar pulang bersamanya.

Saat perjalanan pulang aku hanya menunduk menahan sakit di hatiku yang tambah perih.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Donghae POV ~**

Entah mengapa sikapnya tak seperti biasanya. Kulirik dia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat jelas iris matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam. Membuat hatiku ikut merasakan perih.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Keadaan yang tercipta dalam mobil Donghae, membuat perjalanan pulang terasa amat lama.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tak dapat menahan rasa perihnya langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan tak usah menjemputnya besok, ketika mereka sudah sampai pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk.

Tanpa mempedulikan balasan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung melenggang pergi.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan halaman rumah Eunhyuk dengan rasa penasaran dengan sifat Eunhyuk tadi.

**Donghae POV ~**

Apa yang membuatmu jadi berubah seperti itu? Apa masalahmu ini ada kaitanya dengan diriku hingga kau tak mau di jemput olehku?

**Donghae POV End ~**

"Cklek"

"Aku pulang" kata Eunhyuk tanpa semangat mengiringi kalimatnya. Tak seperti biasanya.

Langsung saja dia pergi kekamarnya, menumpahkan semua air matanya, tak mempedulikan Kibum yang sudah ada di sana.

"Hyuk, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kibum yang mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung mendekap tubuh Kibum yang telah berada di sampingnya dan meluapkan emosinya.

"Hatiku sakit Kibum" kata Eunhyuk yang terus memegangi dadanya

"Apa gara-gara Donghae?" tebak Kibum yang tepat sasaran.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk di sertai suara tangisan yang masih mengalun dari bibirnya.

"D-dia sudah punya seorang yeojachingu, a-apa selama ini perhatiannya yang berlebih itu hanya sebatas kakak adik? Kenapa dari dulu dia tak pernah bilang tentang perasaannya yang hanya sebatas itu? Itu membuatku beranggapan lebih, kalau dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi ternyata itu hanya mimpi belaka bagiku" Eunhyuk yang semula menangis kini sudah mereda, dia mengatakan dengan senyum yang miris. Jelas senyuman yang terlihat sangat di paksakan.

"Kibum..." panggil Eunhyuk

"Ya, Hyuk? Apa kau sudah merasa sedikit lega?" tanya Kibum yang masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Gomawo, gomawo kau mau mendengarkan setengah isi hatiku" balas Eunhyuk yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum.

"Pulanglah Kibum, aku sudah tak apa" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Benar kau sudah tak apa? Tapi kenapa wajahmu memucat seperti itu?" Kibum menunjuk muka Eunhyuk yang memang pucat pasi.

"Ya, aku sudah tak apa. Kasihan ahjumma nanti mengkhawatirkanmu yang belum pulang-pulang padahal sudah waktunya pulang" Eunhyuk mengantar Kibum hingga depan rumahnya.

"Pai-pai" Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasa sangat pusing. Seolah tak dapat menahan bebannya lagi, Eunhyuk menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang melemas ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan melupakan rasa sakit di pinggangnya.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Apa sakit yang kurasakan ini pertanda hidupku yang makin pendek? Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

Kucoba pejamkan mata dan melupakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini. Tapi sekeras apapun ku mencoba, aku tak bisa memejamkan mata.

Kuambil air putih yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurku, lalu ku tandaskan hingga habis. Kulirik jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 18.00.

Aku teringat bahwa aku belum mandi. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku menuju kamar mandi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurasakan badanku masih terasa letih. Dan kantuk telah menyerangku. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

"Chagi ayo bangun? Sudah jam 5.30 nanti kau terlambat lho?" teriak sang eomma. Tak ada jawaban.

Di biarkannya sang buah hati untuk tidur sebentar lagi, mungkin masih lelah.

Nyonya Lee meneruskan acara memasaknya dengan Lee Sora.

Karena keasyikan memasak, mereka tak sadar ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Wah sudah jam 06.00, tapi aku belum lihat si monyet menampakkan batang hidungnnya, dan lagi susu strawberrynya masih tergeletak manis di meja" dengan langkah penasaran, Sora menuju kamar saengnya. Dibukanya pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Mata Sora terbelalak kaget dengan pemandangan yang baru saja di saksikannya itu.

"Eomma, Hyukkie pingsan" teriak Lee Sora yang sukses membuat nyonya Lee kaget dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh meraih telphone rumah.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan dia harus beristirah untuk beberapa waktu, jangan biarkan dia mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Dan ini obat yang harus dia minum" ucap dokter Park yang telah selesai memeriksa Eunhyuk dan memberikan obat pada nyonya Lee.

"Terima kasih banyak" nyonya Lee yang tadinya duduk segera berdiri dan menjabat tangan dokter Park.

"Ah, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai dokter keluarga anda nyonya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, annyeong" dokter Park pergi meninggalkan pasiennya.

"Annyeong" balas nyonya Lee.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kibum POV ~**

Kulirik bangku disebelahku yang kosong. Perasaanku berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan namja yang duduk di sampingku. Kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kalaupun dia tak berangkat, kenapa tak membawa surat izin, tak seperti biasanya.

Saat pelajaran aku masih berdebat dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku yang membuatku tambah pusing.

Nanti saja aku tanya langsung dengan Donghae hyung.

**Kibum POV End ~**

**Normal POV End ~**

Kibum tengah berlari kekantor OSIS. Sesampainya di sana Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kibum langsung menerobos masuk.

"Hyung, apa tadi Eunhyuk terlambat?" Kibum memandang Donghae dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Eunhyuk? Tidak, memang kenapa?" Donghae menyernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Kibum.

"Ah, terima kasih" Kibum segera meninggalkan Donghae yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ya, memang ada apa dengan Eunhyuk" Donghae yang telah tersadar dari keterbengongannya mengikuti Kibum yang belum berjalan lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : Masih adakah yang ingat epep ini? Kalau ada, saya mau ngucapin jeongmal mianhaeyo, karena update terlalu lama#deep bow, sekali lagi saya minta ma'af, Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo readerdeul yang ini karena tak dapat membalas review readerdeul, tenang saja aku sudah membaca semuanya. Dan jeongmal kamsahamnida **


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Hyung, apa tadi Eunhyuk terlambat?" Kibum memandang Donghae dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Eunhyuk? Tidak, memang kenapa?" Donghae menyernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Kibum.

"Ah, terima kasih" Kibum segera meninggalkan Donghae yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ya, memang ada apa dengan Eunhyuk" Donghae yang telah tersadar dari keterbengongannya mengikuti Kibum yang belum berjalan lebih jauh.

**Chapter : 7**

Sepertinya Kibum tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae yang di anggapnya angin yang telah berlalu.

"Annyeong Kim seongsaenim, apa Eunhyuk tak meninggalkan surat izin atau semacamnya?" ucap Kibum yang telah berada di ruang guru pembimbing.

"Apa dia tidak berangkat?" Kim seongsaenim malah balik bertanya pada Kibum.

Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kim seongsaenim hanya dengan gelengan kepala. Kibum semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang kemarin sangat menderita karena Donghae.

'Apa dia sakit karena kelakuan Donghae hyung terhadapnya ya?' tanya Kibumpada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Kibum mau membalikkan badan, Donghae masih setia berada di sana menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk?" Donghae menyerukan rasa penasarannya yang sudah ditahannya.

"Eunhyuk tak pernah bolos sekolah, kalau dia tak berangkat, pasti ada surat izin yang menyertai ataupun menghubungi guru pembimbing" ujar Kibum panjang lebar.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu Hyuk?' batin Donghae lemas.

**Kibum POV ~**

Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan keadaan gelisah dan cemas. Siwon hyung yang berpapasan denganku memandangi aku dengan tatapan heran.

Aku masih melangkah tak mempedulikannya. Sekarang ini yang ada di fikiranku hanya sahabatku seorang, Eunhyuk.

Kutatap jam tanganku, "Masih pukul 10.00" gumamku yang sudah sampai kelas. Argh, itu masih lama, aku ingin pulang sekarang.

Hyuk, semoga kau baik-baik saja, doaku untuk Eunhyuk dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Terdengar bel berbunyi, kuhentikan acara menangisku yang tak seorangpun melihatnya.

"Cklek"

Rupanya Kim seongsaenim telah hadir, pelajaranpun dimulai.

Aku masih memikirkan Eunhyuk yang membuatku tak kosentrasi pada pelajaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Aku yang masih membayangkan Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari dudukku dan bergegas membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan diatas meja dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas mengikuti Kim seongsaenim.

"Won. Mian, hari ini aku tak dapat pergi bersamamu" aku langsung duduk dan mengenakan safety belt.

"Memang Eunhyuk kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang segera bergegas meninggalkan lapangan sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Dia sedang sakit" balasku yang tak mau basa-basi.

**Kibum POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Nampak sangat jelas wajah kibum mengisyaratkan rasa cemas. Sesekali terdengar suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Siwon menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar mereka lekas sampai.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk. Kibum langsung melepas safety belt-nya dan berlari menuju pintu rumah dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu atau semacamnya.

Siwon juga segera menyusul Kibum.

"Permisi" kata Siwon sopan sembari mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, sebentar" ucap Sora yang membukakan pintu untuk Siwon.

"Silahkan masuk, Eunhyuk ada di kamar atas" lanjut Sora yang berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan minuman pada tamu-tamu yang tengah menjenguk saengnya.

Siwon mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan Sora dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Eunhyuk yang ada di lantai dua.

Sampai di kamarnya Eunhyuk, Siwon terkejut dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan kulitnya yang pucat menghiasi wajah di sebelahnya ada Donghae yang tengah memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, dia hanya kelelahan" balas Kibum setengah berbohong. Kibum tak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada siapapun. Karena dia sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkan rahasia Eunhyuk bahkan pada keluarganya.

Kibum sudah pernah membujukEunhyuk agar mau memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada orang tuanya. Tapi Eunhyuk bersikukuh tak mau memberi tahu pada siapapun.

Tanpa Kibum sadari setetes air mata meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Dia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menanggung beban penderitaan akibat penyakitnya sendirian selama 5 tahun.

Eunhyuk juga sudah merencanakan dan meminta izin pada dokter Park. "Seandainya penyakitku kambuh, dan anda yang di perintah untuk memeriksaku, katakanlah bahwa diriku hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat" itulah pesan yang diberikan Eunhyuk ketika dirinya berobat ke klinik dokter Park.

Eunhyuk mulai membuka matanya dan menggeser posisi tidurnya. Donghae yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Merasakan tangan yang dingin itu membalas genggamannya.

Sontak Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk sudah membuka matanya.

"Eunhyuk! Apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya Donghae yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandang Eunhyuk.

"Eungh..., kepalaku masih pusing" balas Eunhyuk yang memposisikan badannya untuk duduk.

Donghae segera membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk, dan mengambilkan air putih yang terletak dimeja nakas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Donghae sambil meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu di meja.

"Hahaha..., akukan baru tak masuk satu kali, kenapa kalian sudah menjengukku? Aku hanya kelelahan saja" ujar Eunhyuk dengan mengembangkan gummy smille-nya.

"Hey, kau itu, lihat badanmu yang kurus dan pucat, juga terasa dingin ini" Donghae meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menepis tangan kekar Donghae dan memperhatikan Kibum dengan tatapan penuh arti.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Gomawo sudah mau menjengukku" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan Siwon, sedangkan Kibum masih tetap dengan pendirian untuk menemani Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak memberitahu pada mereka tentang penyakitkukan?" ujar Eunhyuk waswas.

"Ya, sesuai dengan janji kita, aku tak bilang pada siapa-siapa, apa benar penyakitmu itu kambuh lagi?" Kibum menatap mata Eunhyuk yang menahan penderitaannya.

Tanpa disadari Kibum mulai meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum menagis, segera memeluk dan menenagkan Kibum.

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan diriku, sebentar lagi juga sembuh" ucap Eunhyuk dengan memperlihatkan gummy smille-nya.

"Dan besok aku bakal sekolah kok" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Benarkah? Tapi apa kau sudah merasa agak baikan?" tanya Kibum melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Ne" Eunhyuk kembali meunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu, kasihan eomma nanti" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan pamit pulang pada nyonya Lee dan Sora noona.

Eunhyuk yang dari tadi menahan rasa sakitnya, kembali menunjukkan bahwa diriya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tapi dia sudah bertekad tidak akan menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya pada orang lain yang akan membuat mereka mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Eunhyuk juga sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi ke sekolah besok.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Seberkas cahaya menembus jendela kamarku. Aku berdiri dan menyibak selimut yang kemarin terus menyelimutiku. Kubuka gorden jendela agar cahayanya dapat masuk. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju cermin. Kupandangi pantulan bayanganku yang terlihat pucat. Aku harus menyembunyikan warna wajahku yang pucat agar aku terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku menuju kamar mandi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurasakan badanku yang sedikit membaik setelah selesai mandi. Sesuai janjiku pada Kibum, kini aku tengah mengenakan seragam dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Alangkah terkejutnya eomma melihatku sudah rapi menggunakan seragam.

"K-kau mau kemana chagi~?" tanya eomma seraya menghampiriku

"Tentu saja sekolah eomma?" jawabku ringan

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" lanjut eomma yang memegang dahiku untuk memastikan.

"Hn"gumamku lirih.

Aku segera duduk sebelum eomma bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"kalau begitu minumlah ini" ucap eomma yang menyodorkan strawberry milkshake.

Melihat itu,aku menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menandaskan isinya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Apa kau mau berangkat sekarang chagi? Ini masih jam-

Ting Tong

Terdengar bel berbunyi dan memotong pertanyaa eomma. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang memncet bel.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Nyonya Lee segera membuka pintu rumahnya pada orang yang tadi memencet bel. Nyonya Lee mempersilahkan tamu yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Tahu apa yang dicari Donghae, nyonya Lee kembali ke ruang makan dan memanggil Eunhyuk yang sedang berkutat dengan pisang-pisangnya.

"Cepat selesakian acara makanmu, kau sudah di tunggu" lanjut nyonya Lee yang melihat Eunhyuknya sudah seperti biasanya.

"Mhemmang shiapha?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Donghae" balas nyonya Lee singkat.

"Donghae?" kata Eunhyuk yang setengah berteriak hingga Donghae mendengar teriakannya.

Eunhyuk segera mengunyah pisang yang berada di dalam mulutnya danmembersihkan sisa-sisa pisangnya yang tersisa di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Segera dia bangkit dan meraih ranselnya dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ayo kita berangkat Hae" ajak Eunhyuk yang mendahului Donghae.

"Saya permisi dulu ahjumma, annyeong" Donghae segera menyusul Eunhyuk

"Ne, tolong jaga Hyukkie" ucap nyonya Lee yang sudah menutup pintu rumahnya.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Eunhyuk sudah membuka dan duduk dengan manis dalam mobil Donghae.

Setelah Donghae masuk, Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

"Anu, kenapa kau menjemputku? Apa kau tak berfikir bahwa aku akan izin lagi?"

"Aniya, aku sudah bertanya pada Kibum" balas Donghae.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida, ma'af, aku sering merepotkanmu" Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cheonmaneyo, tapi kau tak merepotkan kok. Nanti tunggu aku di gerbang seperti biasa ne?" ujar Donghae memandang wajah tirus Eunhyuk yang masih tertunduk.

"Ne" balas Eunhyuk sambil meninggalkan Donghae yang menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV ~**

Dia benar-benar mirip seorang yeoja. Tapi walaupun dia bilang kalau dirinya baik-baik saja,wajahnya masihterlihat pucat.

Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku membuat janji dengan Eunhyuk. Padahal ini udah kelewat, nanti saja setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung mengajaknya ke Lotte World. Mungkin dia juga lupa, kalau dia benar-benar lupa itu kan sangat menguntungkan bagiku. Karena itu akan menjadi kejutan.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tanpa sengaja dia melihat dua orang namja sedang berciuman dengan lembut. Seketika itu wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Dilihatnya lagi dua orang yang terasa akrab dengan matanya.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa yang sedang berciuman adalah Siwon dan Kibum.

Dihampirinya Siwon dan Kibum dengan langkah perlahan, takut kalau mengganggu ciuman mereka.

Kibum yang merasa sedang diperhatikan segera mendorong dada bidang Siwon.

"H-h-hyuk?" ujar Kibum dengan nada gugup.

"Grep" Kibum tiba-tiba memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. Melupakan fakta, bahwa dirinya yang sedang ciuman dengan Siwon kepergok Eunhyuk.

"Hey, kita baru bertemu kemarin, kenapa langsung memelukku? Apa pelukan ini hanya pengalihan topik yang sedang ingin kubicarakan?" goda Eunhyuk yang membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Kibum? Lepaskan pelukanmu, nanti ada yang cemburu lho" lanjut Eunhyuk yang melirik kearah Siwon.

"Hey, jangan mengodaku, lagipula Wonwon nggak akan keberatan kok" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Wonwon?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai kewalahan untuk bernafas.

"Hey, yang boleh manggil aku dengan sebutan itu hanya Bummie-KU seorang" ucap Siwon posesif.

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk dengan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huft.. untung kau segera melepaskan pelukanmu, bisa mati kehabisan nafas nanti aku" canda Eunhyuk, yang sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,aku tak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian" ujar Eunhyuk yang melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu" Kibum mencegah Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya dengan menarik pergelangan namja itu.

"Ne, ada apa?" Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan melihat mata Kibum yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu" ucap Kibum meneteskan air matanya.

"Kibum, jangan menangis ne? Tadi aku hanya bercanda, kalau kau tetap menangis, nanti aku ditendang sama si kuda" canda Eunhyuk yang melirik –melihat reaksi Siwon yang tengah mendeath glarenya-.

Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, mata Kibum berubah berkilau-kilau bagaikan permata.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ne?" Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah berpelukan.

Setelah sudah jauh dari mereka. Eunhyuk bersandar pada dinding yang berada di sampingnya. Keringat dingin bercucurn menghiasi wajah manisnya. Eunhyuk segera mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Dan menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya.

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh... rasanya aku tak dapat menahan bebanku lagi. Sambil mengelap peluhkeringatku, aku berjalan menuju kelasku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**Normal POV End ~**

Wajah Eunhyuk yang makin pucat kini duduk sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Direbahkan kepalanya di meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Apakah kematianku sudah dekat?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Tapi masih ada satu keinginanku yang belum terpenuhi. Keinginan untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Namjachingu seorang Lee Donghae. Setelah itu terwujud, aku akan sangat siap menghadapi kematianku, dan aku akan mati dengan menyunggingkan senyum di wajahku" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari muaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author : I'm back…, mian, baru bisa update, sekali lagi Mianhaeyo readerdul#bow terima kasih yang udah mau nungguin epep abal-abal milik saya# bow mian membuat readerdul menunggu lama. Ini balasan reviewnya ^^:**

**Guest : Gara-gara Donghae appa #digeplak Donghae appa mian lama, gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ne^^**

**Myfishychovy: ini udah dilanjut, tapi mian saya tak dapat memenuhi persyaratan yang kedua, jeongmal mianhae, terima kasih mau review, review lagi ne**

**Lee Eun In: ikuti aja ceritanya ne~ #malas mode on#plak gomawo mau review, review lagi ne **

**Lee Eun Jae: Udah-udah gak usah nangis, ntar juga happy end kok# oops, bekep mulut. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ne**

**Hana ryeong9: akhirnya happy end, saya gak mau jadi anak yang durhaka XD saya juga gak suka certita yang sad ending# high five sama hana ryeong9. Terima kasih udah review, review lagi ne**

**SullHaeHyuk: Menurutku juga begitu, tapi tak apalah# plak kamsahamnida udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Lee Eun In: jelasinnya kapan-kapan ya XD gomawo udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Anchofishy: mungkin Hae appa punya ikatan batin ama Hyuk eomma XD. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ne**

**Aiyu Kie: ini uda dilanjut, mian saya tak dapat update kilat, gomawo udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Park Seung Hyo: kyaa makasih uda bilang nie epep daebak XD. gomawo udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Lee Eun Jae: mianhae…, tapi makasaih udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Hyukkiechan: ini udah di lanjut, mian lama, ikuti saja ceritanya ne.** **gomawo udah review, review lagi ne**

**jiaeHaeHyuk: ntar juga sembuh, makasih udah review, review lagi ne**

**Dyan: salam kenal juga ****, ya ini udah di update, apa ini udah panjang? Gomawo udah mau review, review lagi ne**

**Anchofishy: tauk tuh, appa kau ini bagai manasih#plak, gomawo udah mereview, review lagi ne**

**Lee Eun In: hehehe penyakitnya masih di rahasiakan, makasih mau review, review lagi ne**

**Author : sumpah, tangan saya udah pegel balesin review yang tak sempet di bales#curcol**

**Terimakasi yang sebesar-besarnya kepada:**

**Guest|myfishychovy|Lee Eun In|anchofyshy|Lee Eun Jae|gdtop|sweetyhaehyuk|nurul. |Lee Eun Jae|hana ryeong9|Daevict024|AnggiHaeHyukELF|sweetyhaehyuk| |Sullhaehyuk|Lee Eun In|anchofishy|Aiyu Kie|Park Seung Ho|Arit291|nurul. |Lee Eun In|anchofishy|dyan|jiaehaehyuk|hyukkiechan|Lee Eun Jae|Hyukkies's Jewels|Lee chizumi|BooFishy**

**Mian kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah,mian juga kalau ada yang gak ketulis, kalau ada PM saya~**

**Sampai ketemu di chap depan pai-pai ^^/**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidak Sengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Apakah kematianku sudah dekat?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Tapi masih ada satu keinginanku yang belum terpenuhi. Keinginan untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Namjachingu seorang Lee Donghae. Setelah itu terwujud, aku akan sangat siap menghadapi kematianku, dan aku akan mati dengan menyunggingkan senyum di wajahku" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari muaranya.

**Chapter : 8**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Kuusap air mataku dengan kasar. Dan segera melihat isi ranselku.

"Kalau tak salah, tadi aku bawa obat yang kemarin diberi dokter Park" Gumamku pelan.

Ternyata benar, aku segera meminum obat tersebut dengan air mineral yang telah disediakan oleh eomma.

Masih sakit, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada tadi.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

Siwon yang kembali kekelas setelah mengantar – dan berkencan dengan – Kibum, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae yang berlawanan arah denganya di koridor.

"Hae, mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang menghentikan langkah namja berambut brunette itu.

"Kelas X B" balasDonghae singkat.

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar ?tapi tidak di sini" pinta Siwon.

"Mmm, baiklah" balas Donghae

"Tapi, sebaiknya tak disini" lanjut Siwon yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah sampai di atap, hening sesaat menghampiri mereka. Donghae pun tak mau memaksa apa yang ingin dibicarakan Siwon. Dan memilih untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya siwon mulai angkat bicara, sembari menghampiri Donghae yang masih merasakan belaian angin pada wajahnya.

"Kau masih ingat, ketika Eunhyukkie tak berangkat?" tanya Siwon mengingatkan Donghae pada waktu itu.

"Ne" balas Donghae yang tak berpaling pada tempatnya semula.

"Kau tahu, aku melihatmu tengah membaca buku Biologi, setahuku kau tak suka dengan pelajaran Biologi." Akhirnya Siwon memulai pembicaraannya dengan Donghae.

"Haaah~ mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Donghae mulai bercerita pada Siwon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Terlihat Donghae bercerita dengan bulir-bulir mata yang menuruni pipinya. Ya, Donghae menangis mengingat masa lalunya.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Siwonpun menenangkan Donghae dengan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah Hae, aku percaya, Lee ahjuma pasti tengah memperhatikanmu dari surga dengan senyum yang mengembang karena melihat anaknya yang menepati janjinya"

"Gomawo" balas Donghae, lalu segera dia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mau membasuh muka" ujar Donghae singkat.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eunhyuk POV ~**

Aku menuju toilet untuk membasuh mukaku yang basah karena air mata. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok bayangan yang sangat familiar. Tak lama bayangan itu makin jelas dan menuju kearahku. Benar seperti yang kuduga, dia memang sanagt familiar dimataku, ya dia adalah Donghae. Ku sapa dirinya yang ternyata mau ke toilet. Tapi dia tak menghiraukan sapaanku dan masuk ke toilet begitu saja.

Tanpa sengaja aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menyusulnya masuk ke toilet.~

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktunya masuk kelas. Nampaknya Kibum tengah gelisa menunggu seseorang.

Sebelum seongsaenim masuk, aku segera menuju tempat dudukku dan mendapati namja yang duduk disampingku memberikan death glare terbaiknya padaku. Tapi aku tahu dalam tatapan matanya terselip rasa khawatir.

"Ya, kemana saja kau? Huh?" Tanya Kibum dengan berkacak pinggang dan masih memperlihatkan death glarenya.

"Dari toilet" jawabku singkat dan mendudukkan diriku disamping Kibum.

Kurasakan dia menunggu penjelasan dariku.

"Haaah~ kau tahukan kalau jarak toilet sampai kelas kita itu agak jauh, aku kesana dengan jalan kaki, kalau aku lari nanti "itu" ku kambuh bagaimana?" jawabku tanpa memandang Kibum.

"Arra,arra" jawabnya.

**Eunhyuk POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

Tak terasa jam pulang sekolah telah berdenting. Terlihat seorang namja berambut brunette sedang terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir.

**Donghae POV ~**

Semoga saja dia tak menungguku. Kupercepat lagi langkahku. Dan akhirnya sampai juga,

"Huft~untung dia belum datang" gumamku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, terdengar seorang yang sangat familier tengah menyapa pendengarnku.

"Hae, apa kau telah menunggu lama?" tanyanya

"Baru saja aku sampai disini, kajja!" ajakku, tak lupa kubukakan pintu untuknya.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

Mobil tersebut sudah sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Eunhyuk yang ingat akan janjinya langsung meminta maáf pada Donghae.

"Mianhae, Hae, aku tak dapat menepati janjimu, seharusnya kita kesini kemari, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"Gwaenchana, yang penting kau mau menemaniku"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tak terasa senjapun menjelang, matahari dengan perlahan mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Terlihat sepasang namja yang tengah bergandengan tangan menuju kearah sebuah wahana bianglala.

Ya, mereka adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Terlihat namja berambut brunette itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada petugas yang mengatur bianglala tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mempersilahkan Eunhyuk agar masuk terlebih dahulu. Lalu di susul oleh Donghae.

Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Bianglalapun mulai bergerak. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai puncak tertinggi. Namun bianglala tersebut malah berhenti berputar, membuat orang-orang yang menaiki bianglala itu mulai panik, tak terkecuali dengan namja manis yang sedang menangis tertahan, Karena bahunya yang betgetar.

Sedangkan Donghae malah menyeringai,pertanda bahwa rencananya mulai berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa mengetahui bahwa namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi namjachingunya sedang terisak pelan.

"H-H-Hae, aku, aku, aku takut" ujar Eunhyuk yang memandang Donghae dengan linangan air mata yang berhasil lolos dari pertahanannya.

Kaget, itulah yang sedang dialami Donghae. Kaget karena ini tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. Dielusnya punggung Eunhyuk yang masih bergetar.

"Gwaenchana, aku ada disini" ucap Donghae yang masih mengusap punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan itu. Akhirnya Eunhyuk berhenti terisak karena pelukan Donghae yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

Merasa tak enak pada Donghae, Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukannya, walaupun tersirat rasa tak rela. Namun, apa haknya untuk memeluk Donghae, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Donghae.

Hening sesaat, namun keheningan ini tak mengandung unsur kecanggungan melainkan ketenangan. Ditambah Dengan semburat jingga menghiasi langit sore yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Menambah kesan romantis.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya, Donghae segera berlutut didepan Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae saranghae, would you be mine? Menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir dalam hidupku? Dalam kehidupan cintaku?" Tanya Donghae dengan mantap, yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan jantungnya yang tengah berdetak dengan keras.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae, langsung memfokuskan tatapannya pada iris Donghae. Mencari kejujuran, juga ketulusan yang ada. Terlalu lama menyelami manik dark brown tersebut, semburat merah mulai menjalar pada pipi Eunhyuk, dan berakhir dengan kepala Eunhyuk yang tertunduk.

"Hah~, jangan merasa terbebani, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang tengah aku rasakan, jadi bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Donghae gugup dengan apa yang akan Eunhyuk ucapkan padanya.

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan wajah yang menunduk disertai warna merah seperti buah kesukaannya.

Donghae yang ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengulaninya lagi.

"Saranghae." Ulang Eunhyuk, yang langsung menerima pelukan hangat dari Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyukkie, jeongmal gomawo telah membalas rasa cintaku padamu."

Donghae merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai membalas pelukannya. Namun tak lama kemudian tangan yang melingkari leher Donghae melemas. Sadar dengan hal itu, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan sangat terkejut melihat namja yang baru saja menjadi namjachingunya sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo? Hyukkie, sadarlah chagi" Donghae menggoncang bahu namja bersurai redbrown tersebut dengan agak keras.

Dongahe segera menghubungi petugas bianglala agar bianglala tersebut berjalan dengan normal.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dibawah, Donghae segera membopong Eunhyuk ala bridal style dan melariaknnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Suster, suster, tolong selamatkan Hyukkie"teriak seorang namja denga langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat seorang namja manis yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tak sengaja Donghae bertemu dengan dokter keluarga Lee, dokter Park. Beliau segera menyarankan para suster tersebut untuk membawanya keruang ICU.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Donghae POV ~**

Pikiranku sedang kacau, berjalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrika. Aku masih memikirkan kenapa Hyukkie langsung dibawa keruang ICU tanpa memeriksanya lebih lanjut? Aku tahu, dokter tersebut memang bekerja menjadi dokter pribadi Hyukkie. Tapi, separah itukah penyakit Hyukkie? Ya tuhan, semoga saja Hyukkie baik-baik saja.

Puk

Kurasakan sesuatu menepuk pundakku pelan. Sontak saja, aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumbernya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie" Tanya Kibum, namja yang baru saja menepuk pundakku. Terdengar nada khawatir dalam pertanyaannya.

"Mollayo" jawabku lesu.

Kibum kesini karena aku yang menghubunginya, untuk menelfonkan Lee ahjuma, eommanya Hyukkie.

Suasana semakin membuatku tegang. Kulihat Siwon yang datang bersama Kibum juga ikut tegang menunggu pintu ICU itu dibuka.

"Sebenarnya Hukkie sakit apa?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Hah~, sebaiknya aku segera bercerita pada kalian." Jawab Kibum dengan nada penyesalan yang mengikuti kalimatnya.

"Hyukkie, mianhae aku tak dapat memenuhi janjimu" lanjut Kibum dengan lirih.

Walaupun lirih, samar-samar aku mendengarnya dan menyernyitkan dahiku.

Apa sebegitu parahnya hingga Hyukkie tak mau berbagi cerita dengan orang lain?

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

"Sebenarnya Huykkie terkena kelainan ginjal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang mengetahui penyakit ini hanya aku dan dr. Park saja."

"Lee ahjuma juga tak tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, karena air mata yang mati-matian dia tahan akhirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

**Donghae POV ~**

Benarkah itu Hyukkie? Kenapa kau sembunyikan dari orang-orang disekitarmu? Bahkan eommamu sendiri kau tak beri tahu? Apa alasanmu? Mungkinkah kau takut jika orang yang kau sayangi menjadi khawatir terhadap kondisimu? Kenapa kau tak memikirkan keadaanmu?

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Hyukkie-ku Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku untuk kedua kalinya. Kumohon selamatkanlah dia

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Sudah ½ jam lebih Donghae menunggu ruang ICU dibuka. Bibirnya masih menggumamkan doa-doa untuk keselamatan Eunhyuk dengan sangat tenang. Hingga tak mendengar bahwa ruang ICU baru saja terbuka.

"Apa anda keluarga dari ?"

"Saya namjachingunya, bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ujar Donghae yang menyudahi acara berdoanya.

"Kita bicarakan di ruangan saya saja." Ajak dr. Park yang kemudian diikuti oleh Donghae.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sebaiknya anda segera mencarikan donor yang cocok untuk ditransplantasikan pada Tn. Lee. Keadaannya sudah semakin kritis."

Ucapan dr. Park membuat Donghae merasa bersalah. Tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**Author :" Readerdeul mianhae ne? Saya baru bisa update sekarang, gara-gara dongsaengku lagi mau ujian, jadi lappie terpaksa disita T.T **

**Siwon :"Thor, kenapa lo malah curcol gaje gitu?**

**Author :" Eh, mianhae ne. Saya gak bisa cuap-cuap karena keterbatasan waktu, jadi langsung balas review ne?**

**Chen Clouds : disini udah di kasih tahu penyakitnya. Jadi kalau kurang jelas tunggu chap berikutnya. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi ne ^^**

**mei Hun15 : ya ini udah di lanjut. Mianhaeyo lama T.T gomawo udah mau review dan jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^**

**casanova indah : hidup HaeHyuk ^^9 gomawo udah mau review, review lagi ne ^^**

**HyukmilikHae : disini udah dijelaskan. Jadi, selamat menikmati ^^ gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ne ^^**

**Kim HoJoong : salam kenal juga ^^ ne, ini udah update, mian lama T.T gomawo udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ne ^^**

**Anchofishy : ini, Haeppa udah nyatain perasaanya. Tapi.. hahh gomawo reviewnya, kalau boleh, saya minta review lagi ^^ ne**

**AykyuminA : uwaa, makasih udah review dari chap sebelumnya T.T #hug mian saya baru bisa update T.T. tapi saya berterimakasih atas reviewnya, jadisemangta, review lagi ne ^^**

**Maichi : kau tahukan, kalau saya sibuk #plak ne,ne akan saya usahakan gomawo ^^**

**TaeRi EunMin : salam kenal juga ^^ disi udah dikatakan Hyuk eomma sakit apa, jadi tak usah penasaran ne ^^. Gomawo udah review, review lagi ne ^^**

**Author : fyuhh~ akhirnya selesai juga ^^ **

**Jeongmal gomawo kepada :**

**Leehyunseok99, chen clouds, mei Hyun15, Daevict024, Park EunRa JewELFishy, sweetyhaehyuk, BooFishy, aninda. , nurul. , rumisujatmiko(7), casanova indah, HyukmilikHae, Kim HoJoong, anchofishy, AykyuminA(4), maichi, lindaariezz, TaeRi EunMin**

** Mianhae kalau ceritanya lama-lama membosankan, terimakasih semuanya. Tanpa dukungan kalian saya tak dapat melanjutkan epep pertama saya, jeongmal gomawo #BOW**

**Pai-pai di chap depan#hug**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidaksengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Sebaiknya anda segera mencarikan donor yang cocok untuk ditransplantasikan pada Tn. Lee. Keadaannya sudah semakin kritis."

Ucapan dr. Park membuat Donghae merasa bersalah. Tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

**Chapter 9 :**

"Dr. Park, tunggu." Cegah Donghae sebelum dokter tersebut melangkah lebih jauh.

"Saya mau mendonorkan ginjal saya" ucap Donghae mantap.

Dokter Park menatap mata Donghae dengan lembut, dan mengajak Donghae mengecek ginjalnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Donghae POV ~**

"Hasilnya akan keluar besok" ucap dr. Park sembari meninggalkanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju di mana Hyukkie dirawat. Kubuka perlahan pintu itu dan mendekati namja yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Ya Tuhan, lihatlah betapa pucatnya wajah ini. Kutelusuri rahangnya yang tegas namun memberinya kesan cantik itu. Tuhan, cocokkanlah ginjalku dengan ginjal Hyukkie, aku sudah tak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini. Apalagi dia sudah menanggungnya terlalu lama. Aku tak mau melihatnya seperti ini. Yang kuinginkan adalah senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya ini.

**Donghae POV End ~**

**Normal POV ~**

Donghae menangis dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena kelelahan. Dengan keadaan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pemuda dengan selang yang menyumbat hidungnya, terlihat tengah membuka matanya yang terusik dengan adanya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan itu. Maklum saja, hari sudah pagi.

Namja berambut redbrown itu merasakan ada yang menindih tangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat orang yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Diusapnya rambut brunette itu dengan lembut, takut membangunkan sang pemilik rambut.

Terdengar lenguhan pelan dari namja yang masih terlelap. Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan. Merasa kalau dia masih bermimpi, namja berambut brunette itu mengucek matanya.

Mata beriris softbrown itu memandang tak percaya pada namja yang ada di depannya. Sekali lagi namja tadi mengucek kedua matanya.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dan segera memeluk namja yang lebih kurus darinya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu sendiri? Setidaknya kau memberi tahu eommamu, dia sangat mencemaskanmu kemarin." Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dan menghirup aroma strawberrry yang menguar dari rambut redbrown itu.

"Mianhae, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan dan membuat mereka khawatir terhadapku" Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sesenggukan pada kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Sssttt.. uljima ne, aku hanya merasa tak tega melihatmu yang menanggung beban ini sendiri. Mulai sekarang, kalau ada masalah, kau bicarakan saja denganku ne" Nasehat Donghae dengan senyum angelic-nya yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari kalau sudah ada dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Oops!, sepertinya kita mengganggu Won" kata namja yang menunjukkan killer smilenya.

"Eh, Kibum" balas Eunhyuk yang reflek mendorong tubuh Donghae.

"Sudah, tak usah kau sembunyikan dari kita. Kita sudah tahu kok, kau sudah jadian dengan Donghae." Ujar Kibum terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai respons dari pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kibum.

"Untung kalian sudah datang, aku mau membeli beberapa camilan dulu, tolong jaga Hyukkie ne?" pinta Donghae yang mengecup sekilas dahi Eunhyuk.

"Ne, dengan senang hati, kami akan menjaga Eunhyuk untukmu" balas Siwon.

"Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil" sepertinya Eunhyuk tengah merajuk dengan bibir plump-nya yang dimanyunkan.

Tapi Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan sehingga tak mendengar rajukan menggemaskan dari Eunhyuk.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Donghae POV ~**

Hari ini aku akan mengambil hasil test kemarin. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tak normal. Mungkin karena hasil test ini yang akan menentukan hidup Hyukkie.

"Ya Tuhan aku mohon cocokkan ginjalku dengannya" gumamku ketika aku sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja dokter Park.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Ya, silahkan masuk" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan itu.

Aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Cklek"

"Oh, anda rupanya" kata dokter Park yang terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ini hasil testnya" dokter Park menyerahkan sebuah surat yang tadi dicarinya kepadaku.

"Kamsahamnida dok" ucapku sembari mengambil surat tersebut dan membungkukkan badanku pada orang yang sudah lima tahun merawat Hyukkie-ku.

"Saya permisi dulu" lanjutku

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aku tengah berada di taman rumah sakit. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membuka hasil test tersebut. Ku temukan tempat di bawah sebuah pohon yang berhembus pelan, menenangkan diriku yang gugup.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, aku buka surat tersebut. Kubuka kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seteliti mungkin.

Mataku terbelalak dengan hasil akhir yang tertera pada lembaran putih itu. Kuulangi sekali lagi. Tapi itu memang hasil akhirnya.

Tak kurasa bulir-bulir cairan rasa asin meleleh dari sudut mataku. Aku pun terisak pelan, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku memandang diriku aneh. Biarlah mereka menganggapku gila, karena diriku yang tiba-tiba menangis layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun. Yang membuatku bahagia adalah, kabar bahwa ginjalku cocok dengan Hyukkie-ku.

Kuseka sisa-sisa air mataku dengan kasar. Dan aku segera beranjak dari sana menuju tempat Hyukkie .

**Donghae POV End ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV ~**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringanseolah tak ada beban yang mengganggunya. Terdengar senandung riang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Cklek"

Pintu tempat Eunhyuk dirawat dibuka oleh Donghae yang menyebulkan kepalanya dari luar.

"Oh, anda rupanya tuan Lee?" sapa dokter Park ramah.

"Eh, ne " balas Donghae.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hyukjae sshi"

Donghae menduga kalau dokter Park datang untuk memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal.

"Hae" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae yang tahu kalau Eunhyuk akan menangis, segera menghampiri dan juga memeluknya.

Setelah merasakan kalau Eunhyuk sudah sedikit tenang, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hae, kau tahu..." sebelum sempat Eunhyuk meneruskan kata-katanya bibir cherry itu telah dibungkam dengan bibir tipis milik Donghae.

"Ne, aku tahu" balas Donghae setelah melepaskan tautannya pada bibir ranum nan menggoda milik Eunhyuk.

Teringat kalau mereka sedang tak berdua, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua sosok yang juga tengah memandang dirinya, namun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Gomawo mau menjaga Eunhyuk" ujar Donghae dengan melemparkan cengiran ikannya dan juga wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Bummie permisi dulu" ujar Siwon

"Cepat sembuh ne" Kibum melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tak digenggam oleh Siwon.

"Ne, Gomawo sudah menjengukku" Eunhyuk membalas lambaian Kibum.

"Grep"

Donghae kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. Meluapkan seluruh rasa bahagianya pada tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"H-hae, s-sesak" ucap Eunhyuk dengan susah payah. Tangannya berusaha menahan dada Donghae yang memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Oooh, mianhae" ujar Donghae yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cengiran ikan andalannya.

"Cklek"

Lagi-lagi pintu dibuka, nampaklah seorang suster yang tengah membawa nampan berisikan bubur untuk sarapan pasien.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap Donghae yang menerima nampan tersebut. Donghae langsung duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan menyuapinya. Tak memperdulikan suster yang masih berada di sana. Yang terlihat tengah terburu-buru untuk segera keluar setelah melihat Donghae yang berusaha menyuapi Eunhyuk.

"Aaaa" Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk memperagakannya pada Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk malah menggeleng sembari menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ayolah Hyukkie, kau harus makan, supaya kau lekas sembuh" bujuk Donghae menampakkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku tak mau makan itu, rasanya tidak enak. Aku maunya es krim strawberry." Eunhyuk mulai merajuk dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping agar tak bertemu dengan sendok yang berisikan bubur.

"Ne, aku akan membelikan es krim strawberry" balas Donghae yang masih mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Eunhyuk.

"Jinjjayo?" Eunhyuk mencoba mencari kepastian dari kalimat yang baru saja Donghae lontarkan.

"Ne" balas Donghae singkat

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kini mereka tengah berada di taman rumah sakit. Sesuai janji Donghae, dia membelikan sebuah es krim rasa strawberry untuk namja pemilik gummy smile.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bawah pohon itu saja" Donghae menunjuk pada pohon yang dimaksud.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dongahe, Eunhyuk menggaet tangan Donghae menuju pohon tersebut.

Angin berhembus menerpa rambut kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

Es krim yang dibelikan Donghae sudah habis dilahap oleh Eunhyuk, yang sekarang tengah berbaring manja dengan berbantalkan paha Donghae.

"Gomawo" kata Donghae dengan lirih,tapi masih didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang semula menutup mata untuk menikmati momen, segera membua matanya yang bulat.

"Untuk apa Hae?" balas Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan tatapan sendu milik namja ikannya.

"Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku" Donghae membela surai redbrown milik Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta.

Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tak tahu apa maksud kata yang baru saja dilontarkan kekasihnya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang kebingungan, Donghae menghela nafas sejenak dan mencoba membuat namja manis itu mengingatnya.

"Kau ingat,saat aku menemukan bukumu di lapangan sekolah? Dan apa kau ingat catatan yang tertulis di halaman akhir bukumu itu? Nah itulah awal aku menyadari kesalahanku" Donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi di telinga Eunhyuk itu masih terkesan ambigu.

"Memang kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat?"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai penasaran dengan cerita Donghae.

"Ini sedikit panjang" balas Donghae dengan air muka yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Eunhyuk yang menyadainya segera meminta ma'af.

"Eh, mianhae, kalau Hae tak mau cerita tak apa kok" Eunhyuk bangkit ari tidurnya dan menatap manik cokelat milik Donghae yang tersirat rasa penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

Readerdeul jeongmal mianhae ne, mianhae aku tahu ini lama, pakai banget pula, mianhae ne, jeongmal mianhae ^/\^. Dan lagi-lagi minahae saya tak dapat membalas reviewan kalian, mianhae.

Samapi jumpa di chap depan doakan saja chap depan publishnya gak lama-lama. Goamwo yang udah review, baca dan yang lewat saja. Gomawo juga yang udah mau nunggu ff abal saya. Jeongmal


	10. Chapter 10

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidaksengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidaksengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

Title : The Second Chance

Disclaimer : Mereka Hanyalah Milik Tuhan YME, Diri Mereka Sendiri, Orang Tua Mereka, Sment And The Last Mereka Milik Kita Para E.L.F

Tapi Kalau FF Ini Asli Milik Saya

Jika Ada Kesamaan dalam Cerita Ini, Itu Merupakan Ketidaksengajaan

Pair : HaeHyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae Lee Donghae Kim Kibum Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Super Junior member and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt (maybe)

Warning :Yaoi, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Typo bersebaran dimana-mana dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA, OKAY b^.^d

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FF...

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ  
ARRASEO?

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present The Second Chance

.

.

.

Preview :

"Memang kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat?"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai penasaran dengan cerita Donghae.

"Ini sedikit panjang" balas Donghae dengan air muka yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Eunhyuk yang menyadainya segera meminta ma'af.

"Eh, mianhae, kalau Hae tak mau cerita tak apa kok" Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap manik cokelat milik Donghae yang tersirat rasa penyesalan.

Chapter : 10

"Tidak, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Ucap Donghae dengan mantap. Donghae pun memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tahukan kalau tuhan itu menciptakan manusia dengan dua ginjal dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Eommaku hanya punya satu ginjal yang menyebabkan pembatasan dalam melakukan aktivitas keseharian.

Waktu itu umurku baru menginjak 5 tahun. Aku yang tak tahu kalau eomma sedang sakit, hanya membuatnya repot merawat diriku."

Terlihat Donghae menjeda ceritanya sebentar sembari menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut dengan perlahan.

**Flashback : ON**

"Donghae, ayo makan buburnya chagi~" terdengar bujukan lirih dari sesosok wanita paruh baya pada seorang bocah yang tengah mengitari meja makan.

"Hae mau makan jika eomma dapat menangkap Hae" teriak namja kecil itu yang masih terus berlari menghindari eommanya yang terlihat sangat kerepotan meladeni sikap namja tersebut.

Dengan amat kesusahan wanita itu mengejar putra semata wayangnya yang menambah kecepatan larinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh yang menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring, membuat pemuda yang berlari-lari berhenti dan menghampiri asal bunyi itu.

Mata bocah itu membulat dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di hampirinya sesosok yeoja yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan mangkuk bubur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ahjumma...ahjumma... cepat hubungi dokter Cho, eomma pingsan" teriak bocah itu dengan lantang.

Wajah bocah itu mulai pucat yang disebabkan kepanikan mendadak. Diangkatnya kepala eommanya dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas paha kecilnya. Diguncangnya dengan hati-hati bahu sang eomma yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Eomma..hiks.. mianhae eomma, gara-gara Hae, eomma pingsan hiks, Hae janji tak nakal lagi, tapi eomma harus sadar ne" Donghae mengelus dengan lembut rambut sang eomma yang menutupi paras cantiknya. Dengan tangis sesenggukan yang masih terdengar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Ting Tong"

"Ahjumma, palli itu pasti dokter Cho" teriak Donghae.

Ahjumma yang semula aka mendatangi Donghae segera mengubah halauannya menuju pintu depan.

"Permisi" ucap sebuah suara tenor seorang namja yang memakai pakaian serba putih, tak lupa sebuah tas jinjing berada di tangan kanannya. Yang dapat di pastikan di dalam tas tersebut berisi peralatan kedokteran yang menunjang pekerjaannya.

Diangkatnya wanita paruh baya itu dan membawanya ke kamar utama. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati.

Dokter Cho mulai memeriksa keadaan nyonya itu.

Setelah memeriksanya dia berbalik dan mendapati Donghae yang mulai menangis.

"Eomma... mianhae hiks hiks"

"Tenang saja, eommamu hanya kelelahan saja" hibur Dokter Cho yang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Donghae.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hae yang mengajak eomma main kejar-kejaran" sesal Donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ssssttt, tak apa, lain kali jangan diulangi ne" Pesan dokter Cho pada bocah berambut brunette itu dan mengelus rambut bocah itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan istriku" terdengar suara bariton yang menyapa pendengaran orang yang berada di kamar utama.

"Ah, Tuan Lee, istri anda hanya kelelahan saja, tapi sebaiknya jangan membuatnya kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya tidak stabil" dokter Cho menerangkan pada pemilik suara bariton yang kita ketahui adalah ayah dari Lee Donghae.

"Ne, terima kasih "

"Ini resep obat untuk nyonya Lee, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" dokter Cho menyerahkan resep tersebut dan segera berpamitan dengan membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu Kim ahjumma mengantar dokter muda itu menuju pintu depan.

"Hae ya, kau harus jaga eommamu dengan baik ne, apa akan balik ke kantor lagi" Tuan Lee mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut dan meninggalkannya.

"Kim ahjumma, tolong tebuskan obat untuk nyonya Lee" perintah tuan Lee dengan nada tegasnya.

"Ne" balas Kim Ahjumma

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eomma, mianhae gara-gara Hae, eomma jadi tak berdaya seperti ini, eomma cepatlah sadar, apa eomma marah?" Donghae mengelus pipi tirus milik nyonya Lee dengan begitu lembut. Setetes cairan asin jatuh membasahi pipi nyonya Lee. Ya, Donghae menitikkan air matanya, merasa bersalah atas pingsannya nyonya Lee.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat, tapi keadaan nyonya Lee masih tak sadarkan diri. Donghae yang dari tadi menemani Nyonya Lee, tertidur dengan memeluk eommanya dengan erat. Mungkin kelelahan karena dirinya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya.

"Tuan muda, ayo bangun ini sudah sore" ucap Kim ahjumma yang mengguncang bahu Donghae dengan pelan.

"Eungh"

Terdengar lenguhan dari bibir tipis Donghae. Namja kecil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ne, ahjumma" jawab bocah itu dengan mengucek kedua matanya.

Setelah membuka matanya dengan perlahan dia baru sadar, kalau eommanya benar-benar pingsan.

"Ternyata ini nyata" ucapnya pelan sembari mengecup pipi eommanya.

"Eomma cepat sadar ne, Hae mau mandi dulu" ucap Donghae beranjak dari ranjang king size itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Donghae sudah selesai mandi dan kembali menjaga eommanya. Ketika membuka pintu kamar utama itu, mata Donghae terbelalak, tapi sedetik kemudian mata sendu itu memancarkan penyesalan yang amat sangat pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

Dihampirinya yeoja yang sudah sadar itu.

"Eomma, mianhae, Hae janji akan jadi anak yang tak akan merepotkan eomma" kata Donghae sembari memeluk eommanya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan salah Hae" balas nyonya Lee yang membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Eomma, tunggu sebentar ne, Hae akan menyiapkan bubur untuk eomma, Hae juga akan menyuapi eomma" Donghae pun bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil bubur yang baru saja dibuat oleh Kim ahjumma.

"Hae Mianhae, eomma telah berbohong padamu tentang penyakit eomma" setetes kristal bening keluar dari mata beriris karamel tersebut. Dengan cepat nyonya Lee menghapus cairan itu ketika mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang diketahui adalah Dongahe.

"Nah emma, ayo makan buburnya" Donghae mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut nyonya Lee.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nyonya Lee sudah selesai dengan acara makannya yang menyisakan beberapa sendok.

Sekarang Donghae tengah menyodorkan obat pada eommanya dan segelas air putih.

"Pasti pahit" kata Donghae yang masih menyesali perbuatannya walaupun nyonya Lee sudah berkata kalau itu bukanlah kesalahan Donghae. tapi Donghae masih kukuh dengan persepsinya.

Nyonya Lee yang menyadarinya segera merangkul Donghae agar mendekat padanya.

"Hae ya, ini bukanlah salahmu, salahkan saja pada eommamu ini yang terlalu lemah, gara-gara eomma, hae tak dapat bermain bersama eomma"

"Tapi Eomma, semua ini memang kesalahan Hae" Donghae yang memang berwatak keras kepala masih merasa kalau dirinyalah yang bersalah.

Nyonya Lee yang tahu kalau dia tidak akan menang dalam adu mulut dengan anaknya memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Baiklah ini memang kesalahan Hae, sebagai gantinya maukah Hae berjanji pada eomma kalau Hae sudah besar, Hae akan jadi namja yang tak menyusahkan eomma dan juga orang lain ne" nyonya Lee mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung digaet oleh kelingking Donghae.

"Ne, eomma Hae janji. Nah, eomma istirahat lagi ne, kata dokter, eomma harus banyak-banyak istirahat." Donghae menyelimuti eommanya dan mengecup dahi sang eomma.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae saya updatenya lama*deepBow***

**Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca epep abal saya. Dan mereviewnya.**

**Dasi hanbeon jeongmal gomawo *deepBow***

**Saatnya balas review ^^ :**

lee minji elf : benarkah itu? Gomawo ne^^

Guest : ne benar, saya gak akan misahin mereka kok. Mereka 'kan ditakdirkan untuk bersama XD

Gomawo reviewnya^^

Lee Eun Jae : ini termasuk ff angst ya? Tapi saya juga suka kalau Haenya yang menderita*dgaplok Hyukkie* gomawo reviewnya^^

Anchofishy : ne, ne algesseumnida gomawo reviewnya^^

Maichi : hahaha , ngomong-ngomong gomawo ne^^

shizu indah : ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo^^

nunu : ne, ini juga udah lanjut. Gomawo ^^

iss sie Jewel : gomawo udah review dan nungguin nie epep^^

anchofishy : ini kayaknya udah ngejawab deh =.=? gomawo reviewnya ^^

sekali lagi saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua

terutama untuk : MingMin, BooFishy, Mei Hyun15, Daevict024, lee minji elf, Guest, Lee Eun Jae, anchofishy, pumpkinsparkyumin, lyndaariezz, Maichi, JewELFishy-Anchofish, shizu indah, luce della vita, Arit291, HARABEOJI, Arit291, nunu, iss sie Jewel, anchofishy.

Gomawo ne *deepBow*

Jika ada penulisan kata yang salah silahkan komplain... gomawo^^

See ya in the next chap^^


End file.
